Assassination classroom: Different way
by ImWritingPeper
Summary: The news have been blowing up about what happend to the moon, as everyone thinks the reason is unknown class 3E meets their new teacher... The octopus who blew up the moon, Octopus! /Au Fem Nagisa (The picture does not belong to me props to..someone, Sorry)
1. Meet 3E!

**Assassination classroom:** Diffrent way

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 **Summary:** Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their… **Teacher?!** /AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!

 **Pairing:** I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come

 **Warning: T-rated** for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling.

 **AN:** Okay let's say you're a teenage asian girl who is born and raised in sweden but still got to learn your parents language, Then plus English and Spanish, Then for fun a bit of Japanese. You kinda get there might be some wrong spelling now and then.

But on Sweden's national exam I did get all A so….Wish me good luck!

* * *

The classroom of 3E, The End class was silent.

The wooden door opened and in came a big yellow, balloon octopus?

"Good morning class. Let's get started then, Student on duty on your command" it..He said with a big creepy smile on his round face.

"S-Stand up!" A small, Sky blue-haired girl with long blue pigtails yelled.

Chairs screeched as the rest of the classroom stood up, All following the blue-haired girl wiping out various types of guns.

"A-Attention" She yelled, Everyone put their aim on the slimey thing they called teacher.

Even if the bullets didn't hurt their fellow classmates they didn't want to hit each other.

"Bow!" A barrage of pink bullets flew towards the yellow teacher.

Even if their was 26 students firing none of them hit the yellow teacher.

"Fire all you like. I'll just be taking attendance" He said over the loud gun-shots.

"Isogai-kun?" ... No answer.

"ISOGAI-KUN?!" He said louder.

"Here!" A voice that belonged to a brown-haired boy answered.

"Okay...Hayami-san?"

"Yes, I am here Sensei!" A female ginger girl said loudly.

"Speaking full sentences, Good! Kimura-Kun?"

"Yeah, Here!" A dark green haired guy said.

They continued to take attendance until the students ran out of ammo and the names were all said.

"Nobody gone today, How good!" He said as his face became light red with a dark red ring in the middle.

"He's so fast, Nobody has yet to land a single hit." Isogai said between pants.

"Next time" Nagisa said as everyone went back to their seats.

* * *

Everyone was checking their guns fixing some stuff except Nagisa who was looking thru her information book thinking of the day the class got their yellow teacher.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Everyone was staring intensely at the black screen a couple of men in black had brought in._

 _Even if they were staring at the screen their thoughts were why they were seeing the news right now._

 _Everyone knew that 70% of the moon had vaporized NASA had told all news center yet nobody knew how it vaporized, Or they thought nobody knew._

 _In the classroom 3 men and a woman stood all in black clothing._

 _As the news ended the screen went black like their clothing.(haha so funny…)_

 _One of the men took a step forward and started talking._

" _Hello class 3E, My name is_ _Tadaomi Karasuma and I am an agent sent from Japan's Ministry of Defense. First please understand what you hear now can't leave this classroom. You may be wondering why i'm here right now showing you the new's. We have been searching for the reason the moon blew up for quite a time now and a couple of days ago we found out what happened…. Come in!" He said as the door to the classroom opened and in came a yellow, balloon octopus?_

 _It walked up to Karasuma and stood next to him with a big smile on his face._

" _Good morning class!" He said in a cheery voice. "I'm the one who blew up the moon and next year i'm planning on doing the same to earth!" What?..._

* * *

 _Everyone sweatdropped thinking something was not right with this picture._

" _Let me make this blunt: I want you to kill this creature" Let's just say the class looked like they were seeing a ghost...Octopus._

" _Uhm...What is that thing? An alien?" Mimura asked._

" _HOW RUDE! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I WAS BORN ON EARTH JUST LIKE YOU" The octopus said._

" _I'm afraid what he is saying is the truth. Next march that's coming his planning on blowing up earth just like the moon. Only leaders of the world know about this and now you kids too, If the news reached out, There would be global panic. That's why you kids got to kill him before that." He nodded his head towards the woman as she bought her black suitcase on the teacher desk and opened it._ _(BADASS MOTHERF)_

 _In it was a gun and a green knife._

 _He took it up and tried to hit the octopus._

" _In other words 3E from this day on you will do everything you can to kill this creature!" Can we even do that? The whole class tought_

 _Award will be ten billion yen!" Yeah he's going down! They nodded._

 _*Flashback end*_

The yellow teacher had gone to korea to get some lunch leaving the class alone.

Nagisa just looked even harder on her book thinking if killing their teacher was really possible. Karasuma-sans words still echoing in her head.

" _Don't think it's going to be easy his speed is over mach 20!"_

Looking at the knife in her bag. Even if it's hard we got to try! She thought as she got up and walked outside the classroom.

As she sat down on the wood she noticed that none other than Tereska, Yoshida and Muramatsu came walking towards her. Her thoughts went black hoping that it wasn't time yet.

"It's time to put our assassination plan on work, You ready?" Tereska asked.

As he had gotten close to the bluenette.

"Uno...uhm, D-do I have to do this?"

Tereska put a hand around her shoulders smiling.

His half-brown half blond-hair against her sky blue.

"Of course Nagisa-chan, After we're done with this crappy situation we can all go back to normal." He said with a big smirk on his face. He took out a little orange pouch and gave it to her.

"Just don't screw up, Okay?" He said and started to walk away.

The wind blew and the cold wind touched her soft skin.

Nagisa stared at the pouch wondering if what she was about to do was right.

Thinking about her class, She remembered when they told her she was going to start in E class.

The last week in D class was hell, Everyone was bulling her calling her names, Dragging her long sky blue hair and punching her.

After all she was going to END class. _(Is it Natsu's class?... Get it E.N.D? No?okay.)_

A small smile on her smooth face thinking about the red-haired idiot who had still been nice to her and hadn't broken their friendship over such stupid thing as grades.

 _Karma_ The name that brought a smile to her face.

 _Were END class..This is what i got to do! Hihi...Karma would be proud_ she thought

and shaked her head a small unsure smile on her pale face.

* * *

"Alright class! Your essay has to be 3 pages about tentacles! When you're finished come give it to me! you have a week! Also i'm looking at proper grammar, Remember the beauty of tentacles!"

"A question sensei!" Kayano said, Kayano was a short green-haired girl with short pigtails. She was one of Nagisa's best friend and she was unlike Nagisa not shy to voice her thoughts.(I like Kayano because unlike someone _Sakura.._ She's kind)

"Yes Kayano-chan?" The octopus asked. (It's weird calling him octopus.)

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My...Name… I don't have one...You know what why don't you give me one?"

"You sure about that sensei?" Maehara asked.

"Yes go ahead but first think about school work" He said

"Hai sensei!" The class said.

Everyone started writing their essay everyone except Tereska and Nagisa who both were focused on the light pink octopus.

Nagisa looked at her teacher.

 _After lunch sensei usually get's sleepy... That's my time to attack._

Nagisa put her paper in the yellow mini pouch and walked up to the light pink octopus.

Everyone's eyes were on what was hiding behind the pouch, Behind the pouch was one of the green knife made to kill the octopus that moves mach 20.

"Done already Nagisa-chan?" The octopus said Nagisa didn't say anything she just continued to walking towards the yellow octopus.

As she stopped she gave a hesitating moment before she lunged in to attack.

As the yellow octopus catched the knife and thought the attack was over, Part 2 started,

Tereska fastly took out a little remote and pressed the red button on it.

Nagisa jumped and hugged the octopus round neck and the only thing that Nagisa heard after that was a big " _BANG"_ After that it was all black.

* * *

Nagisa was walking home with Sugino and Kayano watching as Kayano was scolding her for letting Tereska get her to do what she did earlier.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." Nagisa kept apologizing.

"Okay, I'll let it go this time" Kayano smiled.

All Nagisa could do is smile her thoughts on her earlier assassination attempt.

 _Nagisa had jumped and lunged her arms around the yellow teacher's neck as the orange pouch filled with the pink ammo hung around her neck._

 _Just as she jumped Tereska used his controller to blow the pouch up._

 _White smoke had taken over the classroom as everyone was panicking and hoping the sky blue-eyed girl was safe._

 _It came to a fact the mission was a fail as the yellow teacher was still unkilled but the mission had made him very mad._

 _Thank kami-sama for the fact that every month the octopus shed his skin._

 _He protected the girl by putting the skin on her making sure she would be fine._

 _After getting scolded, Everyone had given Tereska the death glare and left to go home ready to leave the disaster's day behind._

* * *

Behind a school in the middle of mountain sat a yellow ugly octopus was sitting with a Newspaper in his slimy hands? what are those really?

Behind a couple of trees stood two students, Nagisa Shiota and Tomohito Sugino.

"He makes a point of relaxing a bit every day before class right at that spot, With a hawaii drink and the newspaper" Nagisa said with her little notebook in her hand.

"Thanks Nagisa, Can always trust your information"

Letting out a small giggle she wished him luck and went to hide behind a tree.

Sugino only nodded and took his baseball stance as he shot the ball filled with the pink gunpowder made to assassinate the yellow octopus now named by Kayano Koro-sensei.

Before the ball could even hit,The octopus was standing behind the yet black-haired boy and blue-haired girl.

"Good morning" (Wanted to write "Top of the morning too you!" Like Jacksepticeye)

The octopus was standing behind them with a smile.

Both students turned around to face him.

"H-how did you…?"Sugino said in shock. Turning to see the seat the octopus was sitting in was empty,Laying there was just the Newspaper from Norway.

"G-Good morning Koro-sensei" Nagisa said.(Kawaii…)

"Putting the anti-me bb's into a baseball? Great idea! It won't make a noise like an airgun would, However I had so much time to kill until the ball had reached me,So I went and got a baseball glove to catch the baseball"Koro-sensei said with green stripes meaning he was mocking the two shocked students.

"I hope you have a better try next time, Now let's go homeroom is starting." He said turning his back to the bluenette and raven haired.

"Yes sir...Dammit guess my ball didn't do the trick." Sugino said sadly.

"Sugino-kun…" Nagisa shot Sugino a concerned look

"Let's head to class" He said, Nagisa answered with a nod.

* * *

Everyone was watching Koro-sensei as he was teaching them about cells and stuff like that.

Sugino was sitting behind Nagisa staring at his hands.

"Hey Nagisa…"Kayano said looking towards her best bluenett friend.

"Sugino looks sad, I guess his attempt this morning failed? Huh?"

"Yeah...He's been looking down ever since" Nagisa said looking at her raven friend.

"It's really nothing to be bummed about, Nobody has landed a hit on Koro-sensei"

"I don't know why his sad but i get the feeling it's not the attempt his feeling down about" Nagisa said looking at their unkillable teacher letting her head rest in her hand.

Before she could even do so the yellow teacher flew by her making her blue-hair fly.

She looked over to the back where Koro-sensei was standing next to Sugaya.

As she looked over with rest of the class to see why he was there they realised he was holding a green notebook.

Sugaya looked shocked about his notebook where he had been drawing off the teacher was gone.

That's when they realised Sensei was holding his notebook looking at his drawing.

"Sugaya-kun!" He shouted scaring the poor student.

"Very lovely,But my features are finer than that." He said showing the drawing but with red he had fixed a bit.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FINER FEATURES!" Maehara said.

* * *

As the bell rang telling the class break had started Koro-sensei had left to go watch a game in New York.(I have been there and they really never go to sleep that city"

As the class was talking about which souvenirs Koro-sensei could bring from New York as Okajima had suggested a blonde hot chick.

"Why blonde?" Kayano asked.

"Simple they have the biggest boobs" Maehara said.

"WHAT?!" Kayano screamed.

"It's kind of true…" Nakamura said swaying her blond hair.

"But isn't Yada-san the one with the biggest boobies?" Kurahashi said pointing at the brunette leaving the poor girl shocked with a big red blush.

Kayano laughed evilly.

As the class started shouting about pointless stuff Nagisa tried to escape the weird topics coming up but instead meet face with a man in a black suit.

"Karasuma-san" Isogai said making the class look at the man.

"Good evening, How's it going? Any clues about how to kill him?"

Everyone started to look away in shame that they yet had to get close to killing the teacher.

"We are 3E, What do you expect?" Hazama said looking away trying to keep her cool/relaxed act.

"It's impossible, Sir" Isogai said kind of pointing out the obvious

"He's way too fast"Mimura said laying his head on his brown wood desk.

"He moves at mach 50, It obvious it would be hard... But you can't give up! No matter what!" Karasuma said with a hopeful voice.

"I shall be taking me leave then, Good luck" He said leaving the quiet classroom"

Nagisa looked town on the old floor thinking the same as the rest of her class

 _Why did Koro-sensei even come here in the first place?_

* * *

Sugino was sitting on one of the steps leading into the cottage made for E class. Well it was not made for them, Actually there was still a sign saying "Old campus" there.

The wind was blowing just a bit as Sugino looked at his wrists with the red sport bracelets on. Letting out a sigh as he decided to look up at the blue sky but instead saw a yellow octopus.

"Hey Sensei"Sugino said his voice calm and sad.

"Whatcha you eating?"

"Why hello Sugino-kun, This is a coconut from hawaii" Koro-sensei said.

"Want a bite?" He said taking a bite out of the coconut.

"Your spouse to drink out of it" He said looking at his hand throwing his baseball up and down.

"Nice throw this morning" Koro-sensei said taking a bite out of the coconut.

"It's easy for you to say, Clearly I have no hope of hitting you at mach 20 with my throwing speed" Sugino said throwing the baseball up and down.

"Are you in the baseball club?" Koro-sensei said calmly.

A push of wind flew away letting Suginos black hair fly with it.

"I used to be" He said with a sad face, His dark blue eyes on the non throwing baseball.

"Used to be?" Koro-sensei said surprised

"Clubs... The E class are not allowed in clubs from the main campus, Because of our bad grades we were sent here, We are supposed to be studying all time." He said.

"That is actually some major discrimination" Koro-sensei said no longer eating coconut.

"It's alright, You saw this morning how slow I am? I was never really good, I was so slow i got nothing but strikes and got benched so I lost interest, Pretty soon I lost interest in studying too and wound up in End class" He said smiling sadly.

His thoughts back to all the games he failed.

"Sugino-kun, Let me give you a little advice" Koro-sensei said with a scary round shadow on his face.

Letting out his predatory eyes.

Scaring the young teenager for life.

* * *

Nagisa was walking around the little building on her way to the teacher office wanting to give in an assignment they were given a the day before but because of her and Tereska's assassination attempt she never finished.

As she was walking the noticed Koro-sensei and Sugino talking not really sure about what.

"I-Is he giving him a talk about yesterday's attempt?" Nagisa gulped not wanting anything bad happening to her black haired friend.

Running to the door leading outside.

Seeing by the stairs the yellow teacher holding Sugino up with all his tentacles looking like he was ready to kill the poor boy.

"Koro-sensei what are you doing!" She said running close.

"What about your pledge not to hurt students?" Looking concerned and worried for her boy-best-friends life.

Koro-sensei let out a laugh sounding like " _NeruHuhuhu" ?_ Shocking the bluenette.

"Sugino-kun...That unique pitching I saw from yesterday? Your coping the major-league pitcher Artia aren't you?" He said letting the black-hair free also giving access for Nagisa to run to the black haired.

"These tentacles don't lie, But your muscles are out of whack compared to Arita"

Sugino looked concerned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said

"You are not able to pitch with his super fastballs with _that_ body, No matter what"

Sugino looked heartbroken as Nagisa felt bad for her friend.

"How can you be so sure?..." Nagisa said letting her bangs cover her eyes.

Her emotionless voice caught both Sugino and Koro-sensei by supirise.

"Nagisa?" Sugino said.

"How can you be sure?! Sugino-kun really want to be good! Why would you be so mean against him, Because we are in E class- End class, Are we just a couple of brats that don't know their own good?! How do you know that?!" Nagisa shout out in rage.

"Neruhuhuhu" Koro-sensei let out.

"Why I know all this is simple, I checked the man himself" He said showing a newspaper with a picture of Koro-sensei holding Arita just like he held Sugino.

"NEVER MIND WHAT I JUST SAID, JUST DIE ALREADY YOU STINKY OCTOPUS" Nagisa screamed in embarrassment for letting out such a rage.

"I got his autograph too!" He said showing a small whiteboard with a message saying " _Knock it off Hentai tentacles"_ Which didn't help the situation any good.

"I get it… I just don't have his talent" Sugino sighed beside Nagisa sitting on the green grass.

Nagisa could only look sadly at him not knowing what to say.

A breeze passed letting the cold wind blow as the sad tension rose.

But like always Koro-sensei broke it surprising the young students.

"On the other hand… Your wrist and elbows are more flexible than Aritas, Train hard and you may surpass Arita" He said turning around.

"These tentacles are never wrong, Find an assassination style that fits you Sugino-kun"

Both students were left in shock as Sugino could only mutter with a grin the two places Koro-sensei said where Sugino was more flexible than Arita.

Nagisa seeing that Sugino was happy ran after the yellow teacher.

* * *

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa shouted as she catched up with Koro-sensei before he could enter the room he was planning on going in to.

"Did you really go to New York to get Sugino-kun advice? Why?"

"Of course I did, I'm his teacher after all" He said like it wasn't a big of a deal.

"Most teacher wouldn't go this far for a student, Especially a E class one! But the monster who destroyed 70% would?"

"Nagisa-chan I became a teacher for a promise I made"

This surprised Nagisa who usually found out information quite fast and easily for her age.

"Yes I will destroy the earth but until then… I will be your teacher, Which is all i care about right now" He said in an inspiring voice.

In her mind Nagisa thanked Kami-sama for letting the monster of a teacher to have such a good heart and help his students.

Nagisa let out a giggle and turned around ready to leave the yellow octopus behind. "Nagisa-chan is there not something you want to give to me?" Koro-sensei said from behind Nagisa his tentacles moving up and down waverley.

"Nope...After all, You already took it right?" She smirked not turning back.

Despite that he had the same expression Koro-sensei was at shock that Nagisa had managed to notice when he had taken the blue notebook.

A part of Koro-sensei was still not surprised doh, Sense if he remembered correctly she had found out many things about him anormal assassin would miss or simply would take for granted as unuseful information.


	2. Karasuma officially joins class E!

**Assassination classroom:** Different way reason

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 ** _Summary:_** Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their… Teacher?! /AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!

 **Pairing:** I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come

 **Warning:** T-rated for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling.

 **AN:** Okay let's say you're a teenage asian girl who is born and raised in sweden but still got to learn your parents language, Then plus English and Spanish, Then for fun a bit of Japanese. You kinda get there might be some wrong spelling now and then.

But on Sweden's national exam I did get all A so….Wish me good luck!

* * *

It was a normal day in the class E school, a couple students had decided to lungde surprise attacks on Koro-sensei but failed.

Koro-sensei had tried to teach them a lesson about real smiling by digging out a couple flowers which resulted into pissing the students of, why? Well that was flowers the girls had been growing in the mini garden the small campus had.

They had forced Koro-sensei to gently grow the new bulbs with the male students watching him thinking if he really was a threat to mankind?

Whilst they were doing that Nagisa and Sugino were practising some baseball of course Nagisa sucked and couldn't catch the ball at all.

"That's enough for today! Thanks for practising with me Nagisa" Sugino said as he picked up the ball.

"Okay, Good job" Nagisa replied and walked away.

She walked over to where Koro-sensei was planting some flowers.

She picked up her little notebook and started to write.

In middle of writing Kayano decided to pop up.

"What are you writing Nagisa?" Kayano said looking at the same short-heighted girl.

"Just writing down some of Koro-sensei's Weak points, Might get a good hint from them" She said writing down the last part Kayano looked at Nagisa's book.

"Koro-sensei's weak point #3 When he becomes cocky, stuff gets shaky" Kayano read.

"Is that useful?" She asked looking back at Nagisa.

"I think most information is" She said ready to put the book in her pocket but getting stopped by Sugino who took the book from her hands and read some facts out loud.

"His height, Motto,,,Looks...Speed…. What's this?" He asked confused.

"It helps better than you think" Nagisa said taking back her book.

"Really…." Both Kayano and Sugino sweatdropped.

* * *

In the tall building of Kunugigaoka high school's main building every class from D-A were there. The principle of Kunugigaoka high school was sitting in his dark office surrounded by big windows of the main building. The principle was sitting in his chair facing out of the building behind his black desk. In front of the desk Karasuma was standing with one of his co-workers.

"I believe the ministry of defense has already informed you as tomorrow I will start being a PE teacher for Class E, I will be keeping an eye on him as well of course. But the students will also need support both mentally and technically. I do how ever have a teaching certificate" Karasuma said to the principle.

"Go ahead then, but remember their safety and education first" The principle answered in a dark voice with no emotions.

Karasuma only nodded and he and his co-worker said goodbye and left.

* * *

As they got outside his co-worker asked

"He seems like a good guy who cares about his students, very understanding right?"

"Don't be sure of that, we can't be sure how he really is" Karasuma answered and walked to the elevator. But before he went in he over heard a couple students.

"Come on man, if you get worse you will be sent to the E class" A fat one said.

"I know, I know I will try harder. No way in hell i'll join the E class" The skinny nerd said.

Karasuma looked at the students with no emotion in his face.

Their not very liked are they? Humanity the most stupid thing in the world, yet we're fighting for it… Karasuma taught and gave out a sigh.

* * *

Karasuma was walking up the big hill up to the small campus for class E dodging all the trees.

This is like a small mountain he thought as he reached his destination.

As he got to the stairs leading up to the small wood building the doors opened and out came a running Kayano holding small bamboo trees?

"Ah, Hello Karasuma-san" Kayano said standing in front of him jumping up and down with her legs ready to run somewhere.

"Hello, Starting tomorrow i'll be here working as a teacher" He said looking at the short green-haired girl with orange eyes.

"Oh, will you?" Kayano answered happily.

"I look forward to it" Karasuma nodded to her.

"Then we will be calling you Karasuma-sensei from now on!" She said.

"Mm, Bytheway where is he?" Karasuma asked.

"Koro-sensei ruined our flower bed so to make it up to he's holding an assassination tournament, with a handicap" She answered pointing to where Koro-sensei was moving despite the fact that he was stuck on to a rope which was hung by a tree.

"Haha, Just an extra apology. No other teacher can move in this speed with this handicap" Koro-sensei's voice was heard.

* * *

Kayano walked over to where Nagisa was standing not shuting anymore.

"How's it going Nagisa?" Kayano said looking at the tiered girl.

"He's not taking us seriously" She answered looking creept out with Kayano who just nodded.

"You call this assassination?" Karasuma said from behind a little bit pissed.

The three of them kept looking at the students until Nagisa realised something.

"Wait a minute! If we go by Koro-sensei's weak points when he gets cocky he will get shaky." Just as she finished her sentence the yellow octopus broke the tree and fell down from it.

Everyone was staring at him…

"KILL HIM!" all the students screamed running after him. When he was rolling on the gras screaming for help and also screaming about how dangerous it is.

Koro-sensei's weak point #3 When he becomes cocky, stuff gets shaky

"Maybe those notes may come in handy" Kayano said as Nagisa only sweatdropped.

"WAIT MY TENTACLES ARE STUCK! LAOSY ROPES! WAIT..WAIT!"

Koro-sensei's weak point #4 Has an unusually short fuse.

"Why you brats!" Koro-sensei said as he freed himself from the ropes jumping up on the buildings"

"Double homework tonight!" He screamed and disappeared!

"SO PETTY!" The angry students screamed.

Koro-sensei's weak point #5 No tolerance

"He's gone" Maehara said.

"But this is the closest we ever got to him!" Kataoka said cheering them up.

Isogai then decided to be a nice and help Kataoka cheer them up.

"Keep this up and we'll get our chance to kill him!" He said positively immediately cheering everyone up.

"YEAH THEN WE SPLIT THE MONEY!" They cheered.

* * *

Despite the glad cheering students Karasuma was by the other two cute girls confused, angry, pissed, shocked he didn't know.

Junior-high kids talking happily about killing? This is one unusual space after all

"Think we can kill him Nagisa?" Kayano asked the writing Nagisa

"We'll try our best!" Nagisa answered.

It's so strange how the liveliest students at this school are in the E class with a monster as their target teaching them.

* * *

Nagisa was at home doing her homework.

Their was a couple parts she didn't quite get but their was nobody to ask.

No way in hell she was asking her.

She was use to calling Karma for help but for some time now Karma hadn't talked to her, It was worrying her a heck of alot that Karma Akabane hadn't talked to her in a while. Of course she understood that he couldn't come to school because of the fact that he had got a suspension but still…

Karma…

* * *

In one of Japan's buildings for the ministry of defense a women in a black suit dress was sitting in a chair in front of a teen.

"Those are the circumstances given the crises of earth if any of this gets out we will wipe out your memory" The women said in a cold tone.

"Yikes" The teen said in a mocking matter.

"Everyone in class E has got the same explanation and they have agreed. Of course that means you will no longer have suspension and have to attend school tomorrow."

She said.

"Neeh, does this rubber knife really work?" He said holding up the rubber green knife swaying it up en down.

"Yes it does not harm humans but it's guaranteed to work on him" She reassured.

"Really? Well I don't care if he's human or not…" He said stabbing the knife into the paper with information about Koro-sensei

"I always wanted to try… killing a teacher"

A red-haired boy with predator golden eyes said

* * *

DONE! Did you like it? Btw I noticed I spelled wrong on difference in the first chapter but whatever xD Sorry it was a short chapter (In my opinion) But I wanted to have Karma's episode in the next chapter because I like leaving cliff hangers! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed and now i'm gonna go watch some Game Of Thrones (Love Arya and Kalisha)

 **See ya all next time! Please like and follow to see when I most more and also I love reading comments! Lots of love Peper**


	3. Karma time

**Assassination classroom:** Different way reason

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 **Summary:** Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their… **Teacher?!** /AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!

 **Pairing:** I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come

 **Warning: T-rated** for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling.

 **AN:** Thank you for all your lovely support i'm so happy and I hope you like the chapter it took me untill really late at night 2 to write and i'm tired af

* * *

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...!" That was the voices of the counting students who were practising…. Murdering?!

Everyone in class E was standing in the grass field with a knife in their hand lunging it back and forth like their killing someone in their gym clothes.

The boys were wearing blue jerseys and blue sweatpants and the girls wore the same but with just blue shorts and full black leggings.

This was a practise to kill their abnormal teacher Korosensei.

"Aah, What a nice afternoon with my students exercising on a sunny day… So peaceful"

Koro-sensei said from a small hill in front of the students who were training.

"If they didn't have their prey in sight that is…." He said a bit depressed.

"Remember to wield your knife from all eight directions now" Karasuma-sensei said from next to Koro-sensei.

Karasuma was standing there no longer wearing a blazer over his white shirt.

"From now on i'm in charge of PE" Karasuma said to Koro-sensei still not letting his eyes leave the students.

"Yeah...That makes me a bit lonely" Koro-sensei said looking at the ground.

"Didn't I tell you to make yourself scarce during this period?" Karasuma added not caring about the yellow octopus feelings.

"Go play in the sandbox over there…" He said all calm pointing to a small sandbox.

Koro-sensei all depressed went over and started to build a sandcastle. _(Why do they even have one?)_

"Your so mean !" Koro-sensei cried.

"My students happen to like my PE periods!" He continued.

"Liar, Your abilities are way better than ours" Sugaya said.

"Yeah, Remember the time you wanted to show us how to jump side to side? You started to fly side and then suddenly you were doing stuff that had nothing with PE to do" Sugino continued for him.

"I think everyone here wants a normal human PE teacher…" Sugino stated.

"WHAT HAPPEND TO MY RELIABLE STUDENTS" Koro-sensei cried.

"Can someone remind him that we want to kill him for money?" Terasaka said from behind Sugino.

"Bo ho ho ho" Koro-sensei actually cried, He sounded really weird crying all of them admitted.

"Get back to work" Karasuma said not going to continue bother watching them anymore.

"Karasuma-sensei what's the point in all this training? And is it a good idea to practise in front of our target?" Maehara asked.

"It's the same both in assassination and studying, learn the basic and they'll serve you well. Isogai-kun and Meahare-kun step forward" Karasuma said.

The two boys listened and stepped forward.

"Try hitting me with those knifes" He asked them.

"Are you sure?" Isogai asked

"As in a team?" Mahera asked

"Yes, those knifes won't hurt humans, give me a scrats and you're free to go home for today" He answered as he also pulls down his tie a bit so it won't hurt him.

"O-okay" The two boys did as he said and attacked.

First Isogai lunged in with his knife, Karasuma dodged as behind him Mahera attacked.

Karasuma pushed him away by grabbing his wrists.

The two continued lunging their knives at him while he grabbed and pushed their hand away.

"As you see with little knowledge even I can handle this two amateurs" Karasuma said as he pushed them away again.

The two both a bit pissed attacked together, but he grabbed their wrists and tripped them to the ground.

"If you can't hit me how are you planning on hitting _him_ at the march of 20? SEE WHILST WE WERE SPARED HE BUILT A BIG ASS TEMPLE AND CHANGED CLOTHES WHILST BREWING SOME TEA!" Karasuma snapped a bit annoyed.

Helping the two boys up he continued.

"Once everyone in the class can hit me your chance to kill him will higher, Listen in this class I will help you learn everything to be able to kill" He said looking at the class.

Everyone in the class was standing with admiration in their eyes.

"That's enough for today." Karasuma finished.

Everyone bowed _thank you_

* * *

On the hill where the campus was, a boy with red hair and gold eyes was standing drinking some strawberry juice.

" " He murmured to himself.

His eyes were on the black-haired teacher but they soon found themself looking around.

First looking for the yellow teacher but instead he saw someone else.

 _Nagisa it's been a while_

* * *

"Karasuma-sensei is a bit scary but he's really cool!" A brown-haired girl said to the two orange-haired girls Hayami and Kurahashi.

Koro-sensei who heard looked in pain.

"Right! Do you think if we hit he'll put us on head?" Kurahashi asked breaking Koro-sensei's heart more.

"I wonder" Hayami said. _EVEN HAYAMI?!_

Koro-sensei was baiting his fingers madly

"You're trying to steal my popularity aren't you ?" Breaking into sweat.

"Don't be ridiculous" Karasuma answered not even looking at him.

"I'm here to do all I can to kill you and to teach the students with heart" He said _(I changed the boring and long speech)_

"Hmm.. Mr. Karasuma please go ahead and call me the name the students gave me, Call me Koro-sensei" Koro-sensei said

* * *

The students were walking back to the classroom to go get their stuff.

Nagisa and Sugino were walking together in the front

"A quiz in sixth period?" Sugino sighed.

"Wish we could have done like Karasuma-sensei wished to go home after gym" Nagisa said with a little smile.

As she looked to the front she stopped and looked with big eyes at the person who was standing in front of her by the stairs leading up the the classroom of 3E.

Sugino stopped and looked at Nagisa.

Seeing that she was looking at something he let his eyes follow her sight to where a boy with red-hair was standing in all glory with an open blazer flying in the wind.

"Yo Nagisa-chan" He said smiling a bit.

"It's been a while" He finished.

"Karma-kun? Your back?" Nagisa said surprised to see the red-hair.

Karma closed his eyes and give a big smile, well big for Karma

"Hehe.. Huh? Woah so that's the infamous Koro-sensei" He said passing between Nagisa and Sugino, Of course not forgetting to ruffle the little blue-haired girl on his way to the yellow octopus.

Both of them followed him with their eyes to where everyone in the class was watching as he walked to Koro-sensei.

"Wow he does look like an octopus!" Karma said with his little strawberry juice in his hand and the other one in his pocket.

"Akabane Karma-kun, I heard your suspension was over today, but you shouldn't be tardy on your first day back" Koro-sensei said making a purple face with a darker purple as an X to show that, that was wrong.

"EHahaha, You see it's hard to get into the swing of things, Fell free to call me by my first name, It's nice meeting you teach" Karma said giving out his hand for a friendly shake.

"Likewise, Let's make this a fun year" Koro-sensei said grabbing Karma's hand for a shake.

 _Fool_ Nagisa thought ready for some kind of surprise like always.

As Koro-sensei grabbed Karma's hand, Karma pressed his hand a bit harder.

Koro-sensei's hand was like a popped balloon but a bit melting.

Whilst Koro-sensei was in shock Karma threw his drink up in the sky and let a green knife fall out from his blazer to his hand as he tried to hit Koro-sensei's head.

But Koro-sensei was fast enough to react and move away from Karma.

"Wow, You're really are fast…" Karma said smirking.

"To think these small knives actually work?" Karma said looking at his hand were small versions of the green knives they got were taped on his hand.

"I just sliced one up and stuck the pieces on, but to be caught by such a simple move and then jump all the way over their what are you? A scaredy cat?" Karma asked walking towards Koro-sensei.

 _Of course Karma would be the first one to hit, he is a genius._ Nagisa thought sweating with the rest of the class.

Koro-sensei's hand grew back as Karma continued to walk towards him.

"I heard they call you _Koro-sensei_ because you're unkillable" Karma said as he got in front of Koro-sensei.

Looking up right at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"But what is this? Are you a pushover after all?" Karma said smirking making Koro-sensei really mad, so mad he became red with many veins popping

"Nagisa, What kind of person is Karma?" Kayano asked gently as she went up next to the blue-haired girl.

"His name is Karma Akabane a very dangerous guy, if anyone kills Koro-sensei it's probably him…" Nagisa answered not letting her blue eyes leave the red-haired boy like if she let her eyes leave him he would disappear…

Karasuma-sensei who had heard what she had said pecked instresset.

"What do you mean?" Kayano asked looking straight into Nagisa's eyes which were focused on Karma.

"Well he's very smart so he could easily come up with some smart plan, he's dangerous and doesn't think much about the consequences. Despite that he is a very reckless person who will win his goal when ever his eyes are set on a prize.

When it comes to deadly weapon and foul play Karma got us all beat" Nagisa said thinking of all the reckless things Karma always does.

Nagisa knew Karma like the back of her hand, he would do anything to kill Koro-sensei

 _Akabane Karma, he has potential but how will he use it_ Karasuma tought.

"He sounds dangerous" Kayano said worried holding an empty hand to her chest.

"Don't worry, he's a good guy if you get to know him" Nagisa said finally looking at Kayano.

"He won't hurt you… If you don't do anything stupid" She smiled knowing that what she was saying was right.

"I'm happy to hear that you think that good of me" Karma said scaring the two girls who hadn't noticed the red-haired boy.

Putting his arm around Nagisa's neck putting his head lightly on hers.(On the side guys,

don't get that happy geez xD)

"Ka-karma-kun" Nagisa said surprised.

Kayano stood in shock looking at the boy who had an arm around Nagisa.

Everyone looked at the two friends looking a bit confused on how close the two might be, guessing they are pretty close.

"Hellu Nagisa-chan, Why aren't we heading to class?" Karma asked looking at the blue-haired.

"Because someone wanted to surprise us" Nagisa answered starting to walk back to the classroom to get her stuff.

"Oh, really?" Karma asked not letting her go as the two of them walked up to the classroom.

The rest of class E were a bit shocked of their relationship.

Who would have guessed they were that good of friends? Deciding to follow after to go get their stuff and change back to their normal school attire.

But before they could get inside Karma let go of Nagisa as she went inside to get her stuff and change.

As everyone except Koro-sensei and Karasuma had gone in Karma turned around ready to walk inside the building but first said in a low voice but they still heard.

"Koro-sensei don't run away… I will kill you"

* * *

Once again inside the classroom of class 3E the class were sitting down doing a test with minimum concentration because of a certain yellow teacher who was standing by a wall punching it.

His punches were soft so let's say the sound was more someone was pouncing a water bowl.

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #6 His punches are soft_

"OKAY! That's enough! Were trying to take a test here!" Okano a girl with very short brown hair and light purple eyes screamed mad.

Everyone looked at her shocked at her outburst.

"P-Pardon me!" Koro-sensei screamed.

In the back sat Tereska and his group next to Karma.

"Hey Karma you sure about this? The monster i pissed" Tereska asked looking at Karma.

"Hey this is on you man" Yoshida a guy from Teresaka's group asked. He had brown big hair and small black-brown eyes.

"Sure you're not better of hollin' up at home?" Muramatsu was also a part of Terasaka's group. He had blond hair and the same eyes as Yoshida. But he had buck teeth.

"I think you'd be pissed too if someone tried to kill you to Terasaka" _Do you don't have to wait very long until someone tries and succeeds._

"Not like when a certain someone screwed up and wet himself"

"I did not wet myself! You cruisin' for a bruisin' pal?" Tesasaka said loudly baning his fist into his desk making Karma smirk.

"You two! No loud noises during a test!" Koro-sensei screamed.

"Tell your tentacle that" Terasaka replied.

"WHY! That could be counted as cheating!" He said angered.

"Sorry Koro-sensei, I already finished… So I will just sit here and eat my gelato" He said taking up a pink ice-cream.

"No you won't. You won't eat that in class!" Koro-sensei sai angry until he saw the ice-cream, when he realised how the beautiful shimmery pink ice-cream

"HEY THAT'S THE GELATO I BROUGHT HOME FROM ITALY YESTERDAY!"

 _It's yours?!_ The quiet class tought

Koro-sensei screamed mad over the fact that the gelato he had putten so much effort bringing back was in the hand of his student and that student was Karma! All his effort!

"Oh it's yours? It was just chilling in the staff room, I'm sorry" Karma said acting innocent. He had learned to act from Nagisa who had used it several times to get out of trouble but when Karma had tried to learn he just pissed people off more.

"Sorry won't cut it!" Korosensei screamed.

"It took pain to fly through the coldest stratosphere to keep it from melting!" He added.

"Really? Whatcha gonna do about it?...Hit me?" Karma said.

"I will not! I will just have what's left of it!" Koro-sensei said as he started walking over to where Karma was sitting while everyone was doing their test except Nagisa who was sweat dropping at her friends mean idea, smart but mean idea.

"Come on, Give i.."Koro-sensei never got to finish his sentences as Karma had left anti-Korosensei bb bolls on the floor which had destroyed one of Koro-sensei's tentacles.

Before being able to 100% realise what was happening Karma had took up his gun and tried to shoot him but luckily Koro-sensei was able to dodge in time.

"Hahaha, gotcha again" Karma said walking up to Koro-sensei getting the whole classrooms attention.

"I'll keep using the same tricks until you die, even if it means to interfere with class. Don't like it then kill me or anyone else here...But the second you do no one will see you as a teacher anymore" Karma said crasing the Italian ice-cream in Koro-sensei's big tummy like chest.

"You'll just be a murderous monster" He said letting the ice-cream fall on Koro-sensei's floor tentacles.

"You, the teacher will be killed by me" Karma said with bloodlust in his eyes watching Koro-sensei like a prey.

Walking out of the classroom he threw his quiz paper at Koro-sensei not giving a care.

"Here probably got them all right" He said.

 _You have potential… Please Karma-kun use it better_

* * *

Nagisa shiota was walking to the train ready to go home.

Today had been crazy! Karma had come back but he had been a bit scary… She wasn't scared of him more scared of how he acted _today_ Nagisa and Karma had been very close but then something had happened and Karma didn't answer her calls or never called her.

She had been very sad over the fact that she thought it was time to let their friendship go…

"Look it's Nagisa!" A boy wearing Kunogigaoka's male school uniform, the boy had an ugly shade of green hair.

He was standing behind Nagisa with a friend.

"Barf, She'll never get back to our class like that" The boy's friend said. The friend had same clothes but had glasses and a ugly purplish black hair.

"Yeah, Plus I heard Akabane was back in E class"

"That's the pits, I would rather die than go back their"

 **CRASH!**

The sound of glass breaking against a wall was heard behind Nagisa who didn't even bother looking behind her.

"Really? You'd rather die?" The sound of Karmas threatening voice was heard with the two scared boys yelp of surprise. "Like...Now?" He said pointing the glass towards the two boys screamed and ran away making Karma laugh as Nagisa turned around.

"Like i'd actually do it" He laughed and told Nagisa who was walking towards him.

"Karma-kun.."

"Don't worry Nagisa-chan with such a good toy I just got I won't let this chance go because of another suspension." Walking quite close to Nagisa. "Ne Nagisa-chan can I ask you something?" He said as both of them walked to the place that scanned the line between the train station.

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked with hope that Karma maybe wanted to hang out or just talk anything that showed proof that their friendship still existed in Karma's mind.

"I heard you used that snake eye of yours and got some information on Koro-sensei" Karma asked somehow disappointing Nagisa who didn't let her sadness show.

"I do have some" Nagisa said as they walked to where their train was going to stop.

"Really so may I ask would he get mad if I called him octopus?" Karma asked as they continued together.

"Hmm, I guess not since he uses it more as an self-portrait. He picks it in games and draw himself like one so I guess he uses it more as his trademark" Nagisa answered kindly as they reached the stop where their train was going to stop.

Karma who was standing in front of her got an idea.

"Hmm that gives me a little idea" He said smirking.

Nagisa sighed a bit worried "What are you up to now Karma-kun?"

Karma turned around and stared at Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan Koro-sensei isn't just some monster is he? He's a teacher" Karma looked at Nagisa with bloodlust written on his face.

As the train passed by behind making his blazer and red-hair fly with the wind. Bloodlust in his eyes with the sundown making him look like a dangerous monster.

"Nagisa-chan I get to kill an actual teacher don't I?" He said like a monster ready to kill his precious prey with a crazy smile he scared Nagisa more.

"Sense the last one up and died on us"

"Karma-kun…."

* * *

Koro-sensei who was walking towards the classroom sulking over the fact that that his small purple wallet wasn't filled with money.

Now he couldn't buy more gelato…

As he opened the door to the classroom he was meet with a cold aura and worried looks of his students. Koro-sensei decided to look around until he noticed that on his small desk right in front of everyones nose was a killed small orange octopus with a knife right between it's amazingly beautiful eyes…

"Ops! My bad I thought it was you and mistakenly killed it, bring it here i'll dispose it for you!" Karma said the only on in the class smiling.

Koro-sensei took one of his tentacles and grabbed the dead small octopus starting to walk over to Karma as under his desk Karma was waiting with a green knife ready to kill Koro-sensei. _Bring it on Koro-sensei I don't need to kill your body right now i'll start by killing your...soul_

"WHA?" The students yelped in surprise as Koro-sensei's tentacles started spinning like drills. Just as fast as they started spinning Karma's little smile fell as the thing blurred out moving a bit of the air making some of the students grunting because of the drop in the air.

He disappeared for a secound then returned with many different objects but the main object being a big missile only Nagisa and Kayano recognised. Once when they had been sitting outside Koro-sensei had appeared with a missile some deffense place had attacked him with.

"Allow me to show you the power of drills Karma-kun" He said making the end of the big missile light up.

Karma was sweating as Koro-sensei was making something with flour, baking soda, A MISSILE and his tentacles. Of course Karma didn't fear death as much as many other people do but he knows that when shits about to go down he should be worried, he learnt that the hard way…

"I'm not gonna let my assassin get away scot-free…" Koro-sensei said.

Over the flames Karma was able to spot a mixing bowl? Before he could do anything he felt a warm sensation on his lips as he looked down to see what it was he noticed in his mouth Koro-sensei had placed a TAKOYAKI.

A bit embarrassed he spit the takoyaki out.

"I could tell you haven't had any breakfast yet so at march 20 speed I wiped some takoyaki up for you" Koro-sensei said holding a long plate with warm new takoyakis in it

He pushed the plate up to Karma's mouth trying to feed him as Karma put a hand over his mouth. "Open wide"

"Karma-kun, I take care of thing. Things like assassin's rust blades" Koro-sensei gave a smile as Karma kept getting madder and madder wanting the teacher dead ASAP.

"So try to kill me all day, But when you fail I will tend to you"

Karma was MAD. Looking at the yellow octopus whose tentacles were flying in the air with all the students around watching in shock.

"By the end of the day you mind and body will be sparkling polished"

* * *

Second period home ec

For home ec Karma hag gone over to where Koro-sensei was trying to help Fuwa cook and surprised him with trying to get Fuwas soup on him and then swing and hit with his knife.

But surprise he had failed as Koro-sensei had dodged and also been nice to get Karma a pink frilly apron with pink white dotted cooking headband.

Karma had been really embarrassed and mad.

* * *

Fourth period English

On english the attack had been easy as Karma only tried to hit him from behind.

Instead of hitting Koro-sensei had stopped him and fixed his hair.

Karma was just getting more mad…

* * *

Fifth period Math

For first period of math Karma had been watching as Koro-sensei explained some math. As he was in the middle of a sentence Karma had tried to shoot him but it took to long until the fired bb reached Koro-sensei so he decided to paint and decorate Karma's nails.

* * *

Karma had not given a single thought pulling Nagisa out the classroom to remove the nail polish Koro-sensei had applied.

Nagisa who was use to removing nail polish had took some of her own nail polish remover that she had in her bag with some cotton and decided to help her friend.

"How long are you going to continue for Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked worried for her friends safety and maybe his sanity…

Karma didn't answer instead just scratched his chin as Nagisa removed the last part of the nail polish on his left pinkie.

As they were getting done Nagisa went over to her bag that was placed next to a tree as Karma sat on a big branch tree that hung out from the cliff/hill that class E's campus was on.

Nagisa packed down the nail polish remover and walked over to Karma.

"Karma-kun please don't sweat it, we can all do it together… Right now Koro-sensei knows that you are targeting him alot and has his eyes set on you. He's not like other teachers" Nagisa gently tried to help her Karma.

Karma slowly and lowly whispered the last word Nagisa said.

Karma thought back at the one teacher who had been telling him he would support him…

"Yeah...no, I want to kill Koro- _sensei"_ Karma said slowly and quite gently in a creepy way.

"Karma?" Koro-sensei's voice was heard behind them as the two turned around to look at him as he was walking towards them. "Have I taken good care of you today? You can still try to kill me you know, I'll continue to polish you shinier" Koro-sensei cocky said as his yellow face got green stripes which meant he felt cocky.

Karma smirked as he rose up on the tree branch by the cliff "Just to make sure… You are a teacher right?"

"Yes"

"And you would risk your life for your students right?" He continued.

"Of course, I'm a teacher after all" Pride was heard in his voice.

"Good, Then I can still kill you for sure" Karma took up his gun pointing it at Koro-sensei letting his body fall backwards down the cliff… It was more than 40 meters down...he would die…

Nagisa wasn't sure how to react… She screamed so loud.

"KARMMMMMAAA!" Nagisa would never scream that loud for anyone… except for Karma. Running over to the hanging tree already feeling her eyes sting in fright.

 _KARMA PLEASE NO!_

* * *

Karma was falling to his death…

 _So what is it going to be Koro-sensei? If you try to help i'll shoot you to death, but if you don't try you can't call yourself a teacher anymore…._

 _Hahaha oh man my life is flashing in my eyes_

 _Are you okay senpai?_

 _Why is he betraying me?_

 _WOW Karma-kun your so amazing_

 _I'm Nagisa...Nagisa shiota_

 _I'll stand by you like a ...Team_

 _Class E Nagisa-chan...But…_

 _Don't worry Karma-kun you'll still be my friend right?_

 _Yes…_

 _What were you thinking going off hurting the best students in class 3, Helping some stupid class E student_

 _That voice belongs to a man… a man who's dead to me._

Falling down Karma kind of felt a bit scared to leave his life but excited to kill a teacher.

Feeling something behind him he looked around under him realising Koro-sensei had made a net with his tentacles saving Karmas life.

* * *

Nagisa who was watching from above had been surprised to see what happened but happy to see that Karma was safe and sound.

Looking down she couldn't hear or see 100% watt Koro-sensei was saying but she knew he was saying one thing

"Letting you die is not an option"

Thank you Koro-sensei

* * *

Koro-sensei had placed Karma down and the two had happily had a mini talk ready to leave.

"So out of idea's already Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei asked looking at the two students.

"Nah… But working together might work better, but I will still kill you one day Koro-sensei" Karma said already sounding like he was more friendly towards Koro-sensei.

"Hey Nagisa-chan let's go somewhere and eat I got money" Karma sai picking up a purple small wallet which both Koro-sensei and Nagisa recognised.

"HEY THAT'S MY WALLET!" Koro-sensei screamed.

"Ops… Here you go" Karma said as he threw the wallet to Koro-sensei grabbed Nagisa's arm and made her run down the hill with him.

"IT'S EMPTY!" Koro-sensei screamed.

As the two got half way down the cliff Nagisa stopped.

"Hmm Nagisa-chan?" Karma said stopping to looking at the small bluenette.

"Don't do it again okay?" Nagisa said walking closer to Karma.

"Huh? Na…"Karma was cut off by Nagisa's small arms hugging him.

"Promise…"

"Promise."

* * *

Did you like it? Did you like it? I'm so tired and it was a really har chapter to write but it was worth it

 **See ya all next time! Please like and follow to see when I most more and also I love reading comments! Lots of love Peper**


	4. Welcome bitch!

**Assassination classroom:** Different way reason

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 **Summary:** Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their… **Teacher?!** /AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!

 **Pairing:** I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come

 **Warning: T-rated** for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling.

 **AN:** Sorry I haven't updated in more than 3 weeks... I've been so busy and stuff has been going down hell :( But now everything is getting good and I was able to update! Also thank you so much for your lovely comments and texts you guys are so nice :) enjoy!

* * *

 **BTW:A girl sen in a idea so I put up a poll about if you guys want a love triangle between Nagisa, Karma and Asano!**

 **Go vote and if you want to put any other fact to it please send me your ideas! :D :)**

To be honest they should have seen this coming.

Class 3E were waiting on their teacher who was late to class for the first time ever.

As class 3E were waiting the stinky octopus had came thru the door with a blond woman. Ocean blue eyes and huge breast were 2 words explaining the blond beauty.

She was clinging to Koro-sensei as her life depended on it and let just say class 3E were suprised if that so small word could express their shock.

Her tight, very tight white dress showing of 75% of her boobs.

The class were all in different thoughts, some were jealous of the beauty *Caugh* Kayano *Caugh* some were already suspecting something suspicious, a couple were jealous of Koro-sensei and the most were thinking how the hell did this happen? Really?

* * *

Sighing Karasuma-sensei guessed he was forced to introduce the new idiot.

"This is your new temporary foreign-language teacher" He explained not even bothering giving a care about the blond teacher.

 _A teacher?_

"I'm Irina Jelavic! Nice to meet you" She said in a happy beautiful voice still holding on to Koro-sensei.

As the class were giving in to their thoughts Koro-sensei took of his disguise as Irina-sensei was still happy about his ugly ass looks.

 _Some knockers_

 _How stupid do we look?_

 _Really sensei…_

 _Die octopus bastard!(Main pervert)_

 _She has front row tickets to a headshot now._

 _Ocean blue vs sky blue?_

 _Should we help her?!_

 _He is realising she is acting right?_

 _The class watched as Irina-san showed love to koro-sensei's appearance squishing her boobs against him giving him a pink blushed face._

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #7 boobs…._

"I trust there are no complains on both behalfs that she becomes a teacher her?" Karasuma-sensei asked but the class looked at him knowing he wouldn't care about the answer either way, it was just better not to answer.

Even if Karasuma-sensei had been in this class for around a week he talked to them like a stranger almost like the other teachers who had tried to teach for class E but left because of the fact that they didn't care about the student's education, but it was different.

He didn't hate them he just saw them as strangers, the class understood that it is wasn't because of the fact that they were class E maybe he was just like that?

"Good, now continue the day" Karasuma-sensei said as the bell rang scaring the crows outside.

* * *

As the class was outside practising assassination with Koro-sensei during break Karasuma-sensei and Irina-san were standing outside on the terrace looking at them both eyes forward.

Irina-san was no longer giving of the cute and nice vibe no, she was giving out a don't try to fuck with my vibe.

He eyes dead cold on Koro-sensei with a cigarette in her mouth.

Both of them standing with a straight back and crossed arms

Karasuma-sensei let his eyes slip away from the students and let them go over to observing the new _teacher…_

 _Irina Jelavic Profession: Assassin, One of the most beautiful assassins to ever live not only that she can speak a dozen languages so she can bewitch any target from any nation. She lures men in and kills even the most heavily guarded target from point-blank rage with no trouble at all._

 _An amazing assassin at fine handle on infiltration and approach._

Karasuma-sensei let his eyes slip back to observing the students.

"I had all kind of close-range methods prepared, I never thought my simple seduction tactics would work" She said breaking the tense silence filling it with a tense conversation.

"You can't hire an assassin to work at a school" Karasuma-sensei said with a stern cold voice.

"Assassin we may be but here we also teach. We may be here to teach but the students are here to learn. Education is important for teens in school."

Irina-san made it clear the conversation was ending as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm a pro I know what i'm doing" She ended the small cold chat by putting her fake act on again running over to the yellow target.

 _*Sigh*_

* * *

Waving her left arm Irina-san ran with a big fake smile on her face making sure to bounce her watermelons whilst running.

"Oh, Koro-sensei!"

Running over to Koro-sensei with the act on.

" says you're very fast! Is it true?!" _Or so does the people who give you information say..._

Letting the balls he was holding drop to the ground he started to give of an easy pink shaded blush.

"Well not that fast…" Koro-sensei said scratching his head with his tentacle if it would really scratched.

 _Liar_

Letting her watermelons press on Koro-sensei's chest/tummy? Giving him a cute shy face.

"Could you do me a favor? I always wanted to try some Vietnamese coffee. Would you bring me some while i'm teaching english?" Putting her hands together. "Please?"

"Of course! I happen to know a great cafe in vietnam!" He said with a hole pink-face

Immediately flying up in the sky and away in a second.

The students held their arms for their faces protecting it from the dust of the sand as Koro-sensei left.

"Er...Irina-sensei class is staring you know?" Mehara said.

"Shouldn't we go in?" Isogai said politely.

"Class?" Irina-san repeated lighting a new cigarette. "Oh yeah, Just make it a study hall or something" She said not caring the slightest. (Bitch) Taking the cigarette out of her mouth giving a blow full with smoke "Oh don't call me by my first name, I won't be playing good teacher unless the octopus is around "The shocked students starred. "Call me Miss Jelavic" _Jelavic ...Bit.. hmmm_

"What are you going to do then Miss… Bitch" Karma said with a smirk knowing that what he said would get to the blond woman's mind

"NO NICKNAMES!"

Not giving a care Karma continued "You're an assassin right? The entire class together can't kill the teacher and you're going to kill him all by yourself?"

Giving him a smirking glare she responded "Brat. Grown-ups do stuff different ways" Turning her head towards Nagisa with an ugly in a way hot smirk.

"Nagisa Shiota right?" In a blink of an eye she was holding Nagisa's head.

Varm lips.

Nagisa could feel the varm soft lips on her own not understanding what was happening.

5 HITS

Kayano was starring, pitying her best friend but in shock not moving.

30 HITS

Kurahashi looked shocked but more confused

40 HITS

Okajima was having one thought THIS IS SO HOT

60 HITS

 _That tongue….WHY?!_

80 HITS

Mehara knew it was wrong but this was hot

90 HITS

*Snap" Karma knew Nagisa would want to kill him but he needed this...sorry

100 HITS

Nagisa fell in Irina's hand as she pressed Nagisa against her watermelons.

"Why don't you swing by the office later and share some information with me?" She said giving a luring smile.

 _My first kiss…_ Nagisa was in shock that her first kiss was stolen by a blond haired bimbo, How mean of her to steal such an innocent thing from Nagisa with such a dreadful technique.

As fast as Nagisa was able to escape she ran as fast as she could to hide in fear behind one of her loyal classmates.

 _Was that a technique of hers? How dreadful but powerful…Is this power of assassins?_

Nagisa ran behind Nakamura who was standing next to a dull brown haired in a bob and light purple eyed girl, her name was Fuwa and she was the class manga addict.

Both of them looked angry at Irina.

"Don't you have you're own information? What kind of assassin are you" Karma asked a bit angry but more or less amused.

"Watch it brat!" Irina said losing her shit really this brat was annoying.

Karma took a step forward ready to protect his best friend...his friend. Letting him to steam the blond teacher who really was an assassin, a sucky one to "What kind of assassin doesn't have their own information and have to get it from others?"

"Brat! Don't tell like I have never done this before!" Irina snapped back at the red-haired.

Letting his inner self sigh Karma took another step forward.

Putting his hands in his pockets he gave Bitch-sensei a creepy angry glare "We in class E work together whether you like it or not, Nagisa-chan is allowed to make her own choices" The wind blew as Karma spoke up for the class really showing how much he had changed on a couple of days.

"Assassins need their own information right? Nagisa has all right to keep hers" Nakamura said as she put an arm on Nagisa's head who was poking out from behind.

Nagisa slipped her left an arm around Nakamura's waist.

Letting her blond hair fall over Nagisa's back she gave the the small teen a reassuring smile.

Tereska decided to be some help and took a step forward.

Letting his arms out he gave a luring smirk. "So tell us _bitch-sensei_ why would Nagisa give up her information?"

Even doh Tereska had his back turned Nagisa nodded a thank you felling that Terasaka could fell her head nodding the thank you.

Nagisa and most precisely the whole class knew that Terasaka was indeed mean but not a bad guy. He had his up's and down's but he was still a pretty decent guy when you came to think about it.

Irina-san was indeed angry but had no reply, letting this one go she would find a way to get some information even if these kids would not be the ones to help.

She turned her heels and started walking towards the classroom with arms crossed over her chest and a much displeased look on her face.

" _Hmph"_

* * *

Karasuma-sensei was standing in the teacher's room looking out the window at the young teens and a blond-haired teacher.

Letting out a sigh which he neither knew was because he was tired or just a bit slightly annoyed, that a professional assassin came to the school and class he was taking care of acting like a little child trying to rule a group of other children while playing some sort of game.

Hoping that tonight no annoyed parents were gonna call in complaining but truth to be told this kids knew better than to let any inforamtion like this that could hint something weird slip of their tongues.

Sighing again Karasuma-sensei shook his head turning around letting his back face the window

* * *

Study hall stood on the blackboard with white chalk in front of the board sat a woman in her early 20's behind a wood desk. Legs crossed gently over each other, her white tight dress revealing more skin than needed.

In her hand was a pink Ipad. "I've never killed an unidentified creature before now…" She said with her gentle face in a serious grim, her light pink nail tapping around on the Ipad settings.

 _That stupid kiddo won't share any information._

"C'mon bitch-sensei teach us something" Maehara said tired of waiting for her to do something which he was expecting her not to…

"Yeah, miss bitch" Nakamura agreed in a bored tone head resting on the back of her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to teach us Miss bitch?" Sugaya asked tired, he'd been drawing all over his notebook and had to stop before all the pages run out.

As Irina stood up sick of hearing what they called her. "Stop with the " _Bitch, bitch-sensei"_ Vic and bitch are pronounced differently! I'll teach you to pronounce v and b different! First of all lightly bite your bottom lip, GO ON" She said as the class sweat dropping obeyed like dogs.

"Good, good, Now stay like that for an hour and let me be!" She said smirking thinking that, that would keep the kids quiet.

 _What kind of lesson is that?_ The class taught together biting their bottom lips harder in anger, their multi-colored eyes looking at her like she would be their hated prey.

And they wanted her down… lucky her these were nice predators

* * *

"Pass!"

"Got it!"

"Good"

Those were the students of class 3E (Truth to be told..I can't remember for the death of me what the school is called and can't find the name of it, yeah I suck xdd)

"How are we looking" The sweet gentle voice of Kayano came as she skipped over to the grass where Nagisa and some other fellow class 3E students were sitting during PE. Both a little bit sweaty sat under the shade of a tree in their blue PE clothes which consisted of blue shirt and blue shorts with a pair of leggings.

"We look good" Nagisa replied looking over at where the rest of the class were playing hit Koro-sensei.

Trying with their knives to hit the ball with Koro-sensei picture on it. Most of them panting from the long excise. Looking as Yada missed the ball which had flew by her. "We need to fix our pattern" Nagisa said as she stood up brushing of her clothes from dirt that may have claimed her PE clothes.

"Pattern isn't all we also need to…" Nagisa was cut of short by the sound of a female screaming.

The class turned their attention of the small wood cabin full with Pe equipment and stuff like that.

The cabin was shaking and the class felt as something they shouldn't see was happening, but they are teens of course their gonna look either way.

As the class ran up to the hill where the cabin was they looked at it, where they really going to look?

Karasuma-sensei who had followed as the young students had run up to the cabin were some unpleasant business was getting taking care of.

"This could be some worthy blackmail for the future!" Karma said to Nagisa who was standing next to him.

"Karma…" Nagisa said pouting , why does he always stir up trouble?

 _What are they doing on a school yard?!_ Karasuma thought, no Karasuma-sensei was no virgin but he knew where to have his fun, a schoolyard is meant for teaching!(And not that kind of teaching perv :D)

Sighing he closed his eyes shaking his head.

The kids started whispering as the door to the cabin opened and out fell a blond teacher with some kind of gym clothing, very revealing ones.

"What happened?..." A hazy Irina-san said "Wow! I didn't know he could do that with his tentacles…" She said falling on the ground.

Letting out another sigh which felt like it was the hundred one that day he told his students to change and go to their next lesson which they much to his luck agreed to obey and did but not before Karma had the chance to take up his Iphone and snap a fast pic.

* * *

The class was sitting inside waiting for their english teacher to actually do something. No it is true most kids would like to have study hall where the teacher didn't care about what they did but right now the kids in class 3E were in need of teaching.

But their teacher didn't seem to care much as she was busy muttering about what had happened earlier.

As it had seen miss bitch had decided to do an assassination attack by taking him into the cabin and seduce him making him lose his guard and then with the guns some of Bich-sensei's friends had shoot him to death.

It had seemed the bullets didn't work and had melted inside of Koro-sensei who fully knew what was going on with the great sense of smell he has.

"Miss?" Isogai said in a very nice way. "If you're not going to teach us please change back with Koro-sensei, we need to study for our exams coming up"

"You want that creature to teach you? You think your exams compare at all with this planetary crisis? Must be nice to a be clueless kid right?" She said smirking in a bitchy way standing up letting her hand fall by her curvy hip. "Besides I understand you class E-students are this school's loser misfits" The teens had to hold in the anger they had inside, their eyes shadowed by their hair" The only ones not caring where the teens with the hair-color sky-blue and fire-red who had got a lot of bad comments before.

"Their won't be any point studying now can there?" She was really digging her own grave… "I know how about this? When my attempt succeeds i'll give you all 5 million yen to share! More than you all will gain than any stupid schoolwork, So shut up and as I…" She was cut of by the angry class shouting at her in rage throwing erasers and stuff.

They were giving her stare's that would make the scariest people in the world shit their pants, like if stares could kill she'd be dead! Drop dead.

"Get out you bitch!"

"Get Koro-sensei back!"

"Get the fuck out now"

All of them were angry well as I said except red and blue who had, had worse.

Kayano had a sign with " _Out big bobbies"_ Really Kayano? When did you do that sign btw?!

The blond teacher with rage screamed her defense trying to dodge the things getting thrown at.

Outside the door was a sighing Karasuma-sensei shaking his head, he's going to get gray hair before he turns 30. Sweat Dropping in anger and stress _oh dear lord_

* * *

"WHAT'S WITH THOSE BRATS?!" The voice of an angry woman came out of the staff room. "Sharing space with such a fine woman as me and they still complain?!" She screamed at Karasuma-sensei who was tapping away on his computer.

"No their not, why would they do such a chaos otherwise?" Finally looking up at her. "Go apologize, If you want to stick around for another attempt that is"

"Why? I have no teaching experience! I'm here for assassination" She screamed displeased pushing the tables doing no damage to the table but doing damage to Karasuma-sensei's ears.

Letting out another sigh, Really by the end of the day he'd been sighing so much he won't be able to breath. "All right, Come with me" He rose up from his chair and went out the door to the forest where under a tree Koro-sensei was sitting on a white chair with lots of books and paper around him.

"What's he doing?" Bitch-sensei asked looking at him.

"Writing test questions, He does it every wednesday" He simply replied.

"It looks to be taking a long time…" She pointed out. "At march 20 shouldn't they be done already?"

"Their different for every student" _Huh?_ "He writes individualized question, taking into account their best and worst subject, He had a great speed and intelligence, this dangerous creature who'll destroy earth and now he's sitting helping students."

Irina opened her eyes slightly in shock as he made her follow him to where the students were playing tennis in teams.

"Look at the students" Karasuma-sensei said pointing at the young students .

Irina-sensei took a close look but saw nothing but a bunch of teens fooling around.

"Their just fooling around." She said looking at how they were playing, were they…?

"Their training whilst playing, Teacher and target, Assassin and student. In this bizarre classroom the creature made us everyone has two roles to play."

Looking closely at how everyone acted they were different.

"You make a big deal of being a pro, but if you can't be both assassin and teacher then this is a bad place for a _pro_ like you." Turning his heel he started to walk inside knowing he wasn't needed for the rest. "If you want to stay then don't look down on the students."

Letting sweat drop bitch-sensei didn't know what to feel or do, maybe he was _right…_

A deep _Sigh_ came from the blond teacher instead of the black-haired one

* * *

Let's say the class of 3E weren't expecting an apology, really they thought she would just leave but when she opened the door to the classroom walking up to the blackboard taking the white chalk let's just say they were in for a surprise.

On the blackboard she wrote " _You are incredible in bed"_ Reading the text in a strict voice asking them to repeat. "Come on" She said both hands on her hips.

The class slowly repeated really not getting what was going on.

"When I was in america for an VIP assassination I first charmed the bodyguard, The words he said to me mean: You're great in the sack"

 _Just what are you making us learn?!_ The embarrassed class tought.

Pointing with the chalk to the board. "It's often said the fastest way to learn a language is to get a lover who speak it, When trying to understand what their feeling you learn for them, That's how i've learnt it. My lessons will teach you to sweat talk to foreigners, They will help you talk to real life foreigners"

That maybe made some kids *caugh* Nakamura and Okajima *caugh* get their hopes up to date someone like Johnny depp and Angelina Jolie.

"Let the octopus teach your for the exams i'll teach you for reality and if you still don't see me as a teacher i'll give up my assassination and leave, That ought to fly with you all." Finally giving up her pride and some of her bitchiness "and i'm sorry about all the stuff I said." She said blushing like a middleschool girl confessing her crush.

The class looked at eachother in shock not sure what to say.

After an awkward silent they… laughed.

"Why so shy, didn't you just want to kill us?" Karma said smiling in his a bit annoying way. Shocking the poor blond bimbo.

"She's just like a teacher now" Maehara said sighing WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SIGHING TODAY?!

"We can't call her now, can we?" Okano gently smiled.

Feeling like the students were so nice she felt her heart melt.

"You understand now…" She said in a gentle happy voice feeling ready to cry.

"It was pretty rude to call a teacher that right?" Kataoka said smiling as she let her light brown bangs fall.

"Yeah, we need something else" Hara said, Wait what? Where is this going?

"How about Professor. Bitch?" Karma said. All the stars in her eyes fell as she realised something was not right.

"N-no just call my Irina-sensei please" she said looking around her just panicking a tiny bit.

"Nah, that doesn't sound right" Maehara said smiling in a luring way.

"Let's go with Bitch-sensei!" Okano said smiling making all och bitch-sensei's felling fall right in the ground.

While many chuckled some even laughed while bitch-sensei didn't seem very happy.

"Welcome to the class bitch-sensei" Kurahashi said smiling.

"Let's get started bitch-sensei!" Someone else called out.

Everything good she thought about these kids flew out the window as she got mad, real mad.

"I HATE YOU BRATS SO MUCH!" She broke…

Outside the classroom looking in was Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei in their own way knowing one thing.

 _She fits in… more or lese_

And finally the bell rang

* * *

DONE! Please comment and fallow IF you like this story! XOXO Peper


	5. Karma and Nagia night

**AN:** Okay tons of you guys have been asking for some of my own written, idea, nonexisting episode's so here you go! An unreleased episode of Assassination classroom, This is going to of course be apart of my main storyline sense I was going to put it in the end but whatever ENJOY! :)

Btw! I'm going to reply to **most** of my reviews here from now on if you don't mind! I'm to lazy to reply in massages but please! Start a conversation with my about anything you want;)

Here are some replies!

* * *

 **MnC21:** Okay that was a lot! I actually look on assassination classroom wiki but I still get some name wrong but I hope that's okay :-/ Oh and the thing about Ms. and Mr. I know about them hehe but I'm just use to writing the whole thing but when i use Ms and Mr again I will be sure to remember that! That part where he lectured her will be mentioned and flashbacked one day I have it planned but sorry if I disappointed you there! :C Happy you like it otherwise and I'll wait for your reviews! :)

 **Neko-san:** Thank you! Here is the one of the KarmaNagisa chapters I am going to release.

 **Konan248** _ **:**_ Thank you so much for the compliment and for the name of their school really sweet!

 **Blackbird68:** I feel so honored to be in your top 15! I'll try my best to continue until the end!

 **Yamashita Takumi9:** That's the part i'm wanting to write so much :D

 **Twistedsister-emogirl:** I'll try to write that kind of relationship! :) I feel you girl manga action is for girls to!

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I only took some of the most reason reviews but all of them make me so happy so thank you guys XOXO!**

* * *

Stretching her arms Nagisa finally woke up from her sleep after many tries of her trying to get herself out of her bed and into the how shower.

When she had finally got into the shower she awoke with the splash of cold water that had came before the warm water had.

Washing her hair and body on around 20 min she opened the shower doors which were all blurred by the steam of the hot water that had sure made Nagisa relax a lot, really she and everyone in class E deserved a nice hot shower to relax them since they had been worked up over school and Koro-sensei.

She wrapped her long blue hair in a white towel and put on a fluffy red robe protecting her from the cold.

She got into her light pink room that her _mom_ had given her filled with old toys and other girly stuff that Nagisa really wasn't very fond of…

Walking over to her closet Nagisa took out her uniform that was different from what most girl in her school wore.

A white shirt, black and blue over west. She put on her grey skirt and white socks that reached half way up to her knees.

She blow dried her hair and put them up in two pigtails that Kayano had told her she could do.

Realising that if she didn't go to meet up with Karma-kun now they would be late for school. Taking her keys and her packed bag she ran out the door, her mom was on a business trip until monday and today it was thursday which meant she had 3 nights to herself, of course that meant Karma-kun was staying a night.

Really that hadn't had a sleepover in so long. When Nagisa was a kid and her mum would go on business trips leaving Nagisa with her babysitter Karma would always trick her into letting him sleep over. And really Nagisa liked the extra company.

As Nagisa got outside Karma's house which was just like a block away.

Waiting outside for a less than a minute Karma came out raising an eyebrow "No text that you're here?" He asked locking the white big house walking towards Nagisa.

"Huff, I ran here and forgot my phone" Nagisa said panting head down and hand on her legs as she panted.

"The little Nagisa late for school and forgetting her phone? Is it the end of the world?" Karma said walking past Nagisa towards the train station.

Puffing out her cheeks Nagisa ran after Karma as they walked to the train station and went to school. On the train both of them had got a place to sit next to each other.

"My mom's on a business trip until monday so I got the whole house to myself" Nagisa said smiling. "Oh really that's nice" Karma said not really understanding What Nagisa wants with that tone. "So want to sleep over?" Nagisa said letting her eyes shimmer at him. "Please? It's been so long since we had a sleepover" Karma looked at her and gave a small smile/smirk "Well I don't really have anything planned so sure" Nagisa smiled at him that melted his heart.

They started a conversation about games and continued it until they got to school and the school day continued.

* * *

When lunch break came Isogai, Maehara, Nakamura, Kayano, Okuda, Sugino, Kurahashi, Nagisa and Karma decided to eat together.

"Tomorrow's finally friday! Felt like the week was never coming to it's end" Maehara said falling back on the grass putting hands behind his back closing his eyes.

"Yeah finally, what are you guy's doing this weekend?" Isogai said smiling a smile many girl would fall for immediately.

"Nakamura promised me to take me shopping!" Kurahashi said smiling a cute smile thinking about the all the times one of her close friends had let her down "And Kayano is coming!"

"Don't you go shopping any other day of the week to?" Sugino said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah but still we are going to watch a film at the cinema and hang out and everything!" Kurahashi said excited. "Nagisa-chan ,Okuda-san do you want to come to?" She said and looked at the two other girls.

"Which day?" Okuda shyly said. "Saturday" Kayano answered happily for Kurahashi.

"If I won't be a bother" Okuda said smiling and fiddling her fingers.

"The more the merrier, How about you Nagisa?" Nakamura said looking away from the black-haired girl to the blue haired one taking a big bite out of her sushi.

"Sorry Karma-kun is sleeping over at my house" Nagisa smiled and took a small bite out of her bento-rice.

"Oh okay" She said and everyone minus Karma who was patiently sitting under the tree smiled.

Knowing where this was going Isogai counted. 1...2...3

"WHAT?!" All the girls screamed looking over at Nagisa who was eating her bento like nothing special was happening but inside the whole day she had been screaming of happiness, it had been had been so long since their last sleep over.

The girls started to ask Nagisa tons of questions panicking out the small little girl.

The boys didn't give much of an reaction except that Maehara smirked Karma's Way.

The rest of the day went on as normal as all the girls in class E had asked Nagisa about 100 questions and got 0 answers just a blushing teen.

As Nagisa, Sugino and Karma walked home everything was normal.

When Nagisa and Karma were alone everything was normal.

When Nagisa made normal everything was normal.

When Nagisa fixed herself for chilling in bed everything was normal.

But when Nagisa went to bed she realised something…

KARMA WAS SLEEPING OVER!

* * *

Karma walked out his house with a orange juice in his hand slipping away on it's straw.

"Orange? Are you feeling okay?! Are you dying!" Nagisa said running over to Karma feeling his head laughing as he stuck out his tongue. "My strawberry, lemon one was gone…" Karma said a bit annoyed. "You drunk all of it?" Nagisa said as the two walked to the train station. "I may have" Karma said giving a small smile.

Nagisa just sweatdropped at him "So what do you wanna?" Nagisa said holding the grey bag everyone who went to Kunugigaoka middle school had. (Thank you Konan248, really thank you XD ) "Hmm?" Karma mumbled taking a sip out of his juice.

"Well do you want to go to your house, get your stuff go buy tons of snacks then go to my house?" Nagisa asked as they stopped to wait for the train which was coming in 1 min.

"Sure sound fun, We haven't had a sleepover in ages, remember last time when we _tried_ to bake cupcakes?" Karma said remembering when the two had tried to bake together, let's just say the kitchen was as messy as if a food bomb had blown up in there.

"Oh yeah" Nagisa sweatdropped feeling bad for the baby-sitter who had been forced to clean the whole house. "Why don't we give a second shot of trying to bake cupcakes?!" Nagisa was going to force Karma to do this! "If you clean up after sure" Karma said really not minding the idea of baking with Nagisa, he really wanted to hang out with Nagisa like the used to...but he's not admitting that… "hhmm, whatever…" Nagisa pouted. _This will be so fun!_

* * *

It was the last period, class E were havin math and Koro-sensei was flying all over the classroom to help the students.

Karma was admitting class but really he was just looking at all the people in the classroom observing each of them.

"I heard that you're going to sleep over at Nagisa's place" Karma heard the blond, brown haired boy Terasaka said from the chair left by him. "Yes, I am" Karma said not caring the slightest, why does he even listen to when Terasaka speaks?

"Hmm?" Terasaka just smirked but Karma couldn't care any less, really he wasn't listening anymore.

The class bell rang as the students started to pack down their stuff ready for the weak end. Karma looked over to where Nagisa was packing down a couple of books.

Karma went over to Nagisa's desk watching as the short blue-haired girl packed down a couple of books. "Ready to leave?" Karma said knowing Nagisa had figured out that he was standing there.

"Yepp! Should we go to the store and buy some stuff first?" Nagisa said as she took her bag on to her right shoulder.

The two started to walk towards the door out of the classroom. "Sure, what do we need?" Karma said looking at the blue haired holding the same bag Karma was also holding.

"We need some shit for the cupcakes, snack you know chips, dip, candy, ice cream and of course strawberry lemon drinks." Nagisa said smiling at Karma who was judging by his face expression liking the idea of all of this stuff going into his tummy...for free.

* * *

As the two went into their local food store they kind of went insane…

Nagisa took some sour cream and onion chips with onion dip, they bought some candy and got strawberry lemon energy drink (their 15-16 they can drink it, in sweden you have to be 15 to buy energy drinks so i'm just gonna go with that)

As they arrived at Karma's home Karma went inside and got a couple of his clothes and stuff needed to buy for when he was sleeping over.

As the two walked to Nagisa's house talking about all sorts of things mostly about killing Koro-sensei. When the two got home Nagisa went into her room and changed into a pair of blue shorts and a nice black shirt.

She went downstairs to see Karma putting away the stuff they had bought as he had changed at his home and didn't need to change again.

"I left out the stuff we bought to bake with" Karma said looking at Nagisa who was coming down stairs. "Cool, should we bake them now but not eat them until after dinner?" Nagisa asked looking at Karma. "Sounds good, are we ordering pizza?" He asked as he helped Nagisa take out some.

"Yeah sounds really good! Can you order now so will I start the baking, you know what pizza I want right?" Nagisa said smiling at Karma. "Yup" He said as he took out his Iphone and started calling. As he ended his call the two decided to start the baking by the recipe they had found on internet. This looks easy the two thought… how wrong they were.

"How much should I put in?" Karma asked

"Uhm like… none?" Nagisa smiled sweat dropping

"To late" Karma said smiling the annoying "I'm an angel" smile

"Huh… well did you put in the milk?" Nagisa sighed smiling.

"Yup...nope"

"That's why it sticks on the wisp so much…"

"Ahh… should we put in the batter in the forms?"

"Mm, don't put in to much"

"Is that enough?"

"How should I know?!"

"Let's just put them in the oven"

"The pizza's here!"

"Finally!"

"I'll go get it! take out knives!"

Karma took out two knives from the cabin and a fork knowing Nagisa preffered eating pizza with a fork and knife.

As she came in and the two started eating they started to argue over which One piece person was the strongest out of the 12 supernovas Nagisa saying Luffy is and Karma saying Kid is. (One piece is the number one anime/manga of the world!) As they stopped eating to take a look at the cupcakes they realised… "We put in to much batter didn't we?" Karma said. "Yeah…" Taking out the cupcakes to let them cool the finished the pizza they had bought eating half each.

They did the icing in the cupcakes after the cupcakes had cooled and let's say it went… okay...

The two put in all six cupcakes in the fridge and left to play some cards with some tv on.

After about an whole hour the two finished their game with Karma winning, of course.

Wanna eat tons of candy and shit while playing ps3? Nagisa's _mom_ had not been very happy with the idea of Nagisa buying ps3 since it was for boys in her _mom's_ eyes but after telling her she would only buy girl games her _mom_ bought one for her.

After Karma put in the cd for modern warfare that Karma had took from home the two started playing whilst eating tons of candy and stuff. Both enjoying their time together.

* * *

Around 1 o'clock the two decided to pj's and go to bed as they both decided to sleep in Nagisa's room. Karma on the floor and Nagisa on the bed, she had asked him if he wanted to sleep on the bed but he had just brushed her off.

As the two both were settled in bed neither of them actually asleep yet.

"I'm so happy we hung out together today Karma-kun" Nagisa smiled looking at the ceiling thinking Karma wouldn't respond.

"So did I, beating you in Moder warfare and card games was very entertainable" Karma smirked knowing Nagisa could just feel the smug face pissing her off.

Wanting to continue the conversation she tried to get a topic.

"Do you enjoy it in class E?" Nagisa gently said turning her body and head to the direction Karma was sleeping in. Letting a small silence pass Karma responded.

"Yeah.. I enjoy class E….do you?" Nagisa didn't give a second thought already knowing the answer. "Yeah I really do, I'm happy with everyone in class E and all the teachers and just everything in general… I was really happy you're here" Nagisa said falling back looking at the ceiling again. "You're happy i'm in class E? How mean" Karma smirked.

"That's not what I meant! I meant uh you know like i'm happy to be in your class like i'm in E class and…" Karma just started to laugh at the panicking bluenette "I understand Nagisa-chan, I'm happy to be in your class again too" Nagisa sighed of course Karma-kun understood he was the smartest one in class E. "Have you ever got close to killing Korosensei?" Karma asked looking at the ceiling too.

Giving a thought first before answering "Not really… The time I tried to blow him and me up didn't go…" Karma's eyes closed and a forced angry smile came on his face "The time you what?" Realising that she maybe shouldn't have said that Nagisa started to shutter. "Uhm… Like Terasaka-kun told me a plan and for that I needed to hug Koro-sensei and blow us up… But I didn't get hurt and we used…" Trying to fix what she said for Terasaka's health and safety "Nagisa-chan… tell Koro-sensei that Terasaka isn't coming on monday okay?" Karma said in a scary nice voice. _I'm sorry Terasaka-kun!_

"You're actually the one who has gotten the closest to killing Koro-sensei" Nagisa said trying to change the topic to the original one.

"Is that so? Well that just means i'm better then you guys" Karma smirked and turned to the opposite side of Nagisa "Annoying" Nagisa puffed and also turned to the other side. Both closed their eyes to go to sleep. "Nagisa-chan… don't hurt yourself for other okay" Karma said very very quietly so Nagisa barely heard. "H-Hai!" Nagisa blushed smiling the happiest smile of the day.

* * *

The next day had gone by quite good as Karma had promised to go with Nagisa to the mall.

They had woken up at 1 o'clock then made some pancakes with berries, After breakfast the two changed and left to go to the mall. After what felt like hours of shopping the two sat down in a cafe and orders some drinks.

"I'm beat!" Nagisa said resting her head in her hands. "How can you not be tired" Nagisa asked as she looked at Karma who was sitting in front of her not tired at the least. Shrugging he looked out the the window to be meet with a poster on the other side of the streat. "A festival?" Karma said raising an eyebrow. Hearing him Nagisa turned to look at where Karma was looking.

"Ah, right Koro-sensei said something about a festival! I totally forgot!" Nagisa said sweatdropped at herself. "Would you like to go?" Karma smiled at thought of a festival. "Yeah! I'd love to go!" Nagisa chipped as the two got their drinks and left to go home.

As the two got home they made a quick dinner pasta with a salad and chicken. After a while they realised they should start fixing them self so they changed into some other clothes (Not yukatas or something like that)

Nagisa decided to just wear a blue shirt and a black skater skirt with some simple white shoes and knee high socks. Karma went with a simple white shirt and a jeans jacket over and some greyish blackish jeans.

The two started to walk to the festival which was filled with tons of stands and games.

As the two decided to stop at a fortune teller booth (You guys know the fortune teller glass ball emoji? That is the emoji I use the most don't know why Just do) "Let's have our fortune's read Karma-kun" Nagisa took Karma hand and took him to the other side where a grey haired adult was sitting reading another woman's fortune. As the other woman left Nagisa popped down on the chair in front of the giant glass ball.

Handing some money over the woman started as Karma stood next to Nagisa.

The woman took a good look at both before she started "What do you want to hear first? Love, family or career?" Nagisa took a second before she answered Family wanting to know what her life would look like comparing it to now, of course she didn't believe this 100% but a small part of her still wanted to know. The woman closed her eyes and said some words before she looked closely in the glass ball. "Bumps and holes will fall in a dress so will your family but everything can be sawn together by a blue string" Nagisa only raises an eyebrow. Never in her life would she let a dress ripp, She moved on and asks about career.

Doing the same thing she did before the woman tell Nagisa about her future career "You will choose something with heart that you know will show the world, a career in your eyes is something you wish to do" Nagisa nodded her head, career Nagisa couldn't think of anything since she hadn't had enough thought about it. Who know's? Moving on the fortune teller continues and tells her about love. "Love has always been a pain in the ass but you will cherish it and use it for your family and for your future lover, a boy who you know will please you, a boy who you trust…" The woman lets her hands fall on either side of the glass ball and smiles a gentle saying something as Nagisa and Karma switch place. "Cherish your time girl" Nagisa only nods a unsure look and lets Karma have his turn.

Karma gives his money and lets himself slide in the chair smirks a smug face that just slightly shows his not actually caring about this "Family, Love or career boy?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the boy as he answered Career. The woman once again did the same thing she did with Nagisa "You may not see it that way you will in the future but it will change, you will se a career as a part of your life one day" Shrugging Karma told her to tell him _Love,_ he couldn't see career that important like the only thing he found out is that his career will be important in the future for him. "Ah, your love is there however you have to save it before it breaks, your love will save you and help you up a path to happiness, but love may not always be easy" Karma took in a second to think which he knew was unusual.

 _Before it breaks, saving me? Really I can't understand why I would need saving._

"Hmm… what about _family_?" Karma could only tip the word of his tongue. Family wasn't really either important in Karma's eyes… not important… at all…

"Family is there, but it's hard to see but if you look closely you will find it. It will be there don't worry you won't be alone" Karma smirked and raised an eyebrow as he stood up and put his hand in his pocket walking away as Nagisa fallowed. "What a weird gaki" The woman said a bit out loud as she let the next person sit down.

* * *

Nagisa and Karma enjoyed the night as both had played tons of games, eaten yummy snacks and got their fortune told.

"Should we start heading home?" Karma said as he and Nagisa had decided to sit down drinking a soda each, Nagisa having a watermelon one and Karma a strawberry, He was disappointed they didn't have strawberry lemon but he let it go. "Not yet, I wanna watch the firework display!" Nagisa smiled as she looked over at her red haired friend.

"Okay, should we find a nice spot to watch the fireworks Nagisa-chan?" Karma said as he stood up and threw his can in the garbage can next to the bench the two had been sitting on. "Aa we should" Nagisa followed his lead and threw her own can in the garbage can as the two started to walk towards a spot on a hill behind a couple of bushes that the two had actually gone to sit on and watch the firework display on before, how the two found this place is a mystery.

The two sat down on the hill and waited for the fireworks to start.

As the fireworks started shooting the beautiful color in the sky the two watched with small smiles on their faces. "Karma-kun…."Nagisa said gently under the loud fireworks. "I'm so happy that you're here with me" Nagisa said knowing the fireworks sound would cover what she said. Karma looked over at Nagisa as she finished what she said and the fireworks took a small break before the final big firework shot up in the sky when Karma talked. "I'm also happy to hang out with my best friend again" He looked at the sky as Nagisa decided to look at Karma. She closed her eyes and smiled a big happy smile melting Karma's heart, not that he showed that.

 _Karma-kun it's happening again! I'm falling for you..again_

* * *

As monday came the class sat down as Koro-sensei called out all the students to check absence. "Terasaka-kun?" Koro-sensei looked around the classroom but found no Terasaka. "Has anyone seen Terasaka-kun?!" Koro-sensei asked the class instead.

As none knew they continued class. Everyone except Nagisa who had seen the mischievous look on Karma's face. _Sorry Terasaka-kun!_

By the river on the hill/ mountain of class E on a branch hanging out of the cliff a boy by the name of Ryōma Terasaka was stuck by some rope. "DAMN YOU AKABANE!"

* * *

Did you like it?! Did I over do it? Did I make Karma to occ? Please tell me by a review! Btw I will be writing other stories as well you guys but I don't think any of them will be assassination classroom fanfics, this will be my only assassination classroom fanfic. As my favorite anime is One piece33 But after that is Naruto and Fairy tail with assassination classroom somewhere around there! :)

I need your help! I can't find any good One piece/Fairy tail/ Naruto/ Assclass genderbender of the main character fanfics anymore...xD so please if you know a good one tell me please?! Thank you XOXO Peper!


	6. Poison and Assembly Time

**Assassination classroom:** Different way reason

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 **Summary:** Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their… **Teacher?!** /AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!

 **Pairing:** I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come

 **Warning: T-rated** for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling.

* * *

 **What other pairings would you like to see?**

 **Please tell me so KarmaxFemNagisa isn't all!**

 **Am I the only one liking Maehara and Isogai? I DON'T KNOW TELL ME! D':**

* * *

"Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it" Koro-sensei voice could heard from the hallways of the small campus, as he was walking with a wooden box filled with since stuff. Next to him where the two class "Officers" On the right side of Koro-sensei the female officer Kataoka a tall girl with long, gray hair kept in a ponytail with straight bangs and lime green eyes was walking "Even with all these tentacles you still need help bringing all these stuff to the classroom" Her voice was quite gentle but had a leader tone in it.

"You could've done it just as easily with your march-speed though" Came a gentle but more manly voice from the left side of Koro-sensei. The voice belonged to Isogai the male officer.

Isogai has somewhat spiked brown hair with two small hair antennae at the top and pale gold eyes, a really handsome and sweet boy.

"Nah nah, The more the merrier" Koro-sensei said as he opened the classroom door getting surprised with a assassination attempt by Maehara and Okajima as the two lunged forward trying to hit him with their green knives making Koro-sensei drop the thing he was holding moving to the other side of the boys as the two turned back to try to hit him again, the yellow creature payed no mind as he was able to catch the science stuff before the stuff could hit the wooden floor and possibly break since some of the stuff we're made of glass.

The yellow creature simply walked over to the wooden tables where most students were sitting 4 at each table patiently waiting to start the lesson, Koro-sensei peacefully put down the stuff on the the table and with his tentacles took the wooden boxes the two class representative were holding putting them down as well not giving any attention to the two boys continuing their assassination attempt getting no success.

He put some of the stuff in front of each person like tubes, cylinders, droppers and other stuff needed (My science teacher will hate me for forgetting the name of some of the equipment needed...Summer vacation=Forgetting everything you learned in school...)

As the two boys sat on the floor their black and orange hair touching eachothers as the two patented tired from running after the yellow teacher.

Isogai shook his head as he walked to the orange haired boy checking how his best friend from first year was felling.

Karma sitting on the end of the wooden table next to Chiba just gave a cocky smirk that the class was used to "You know a simple surprise attack isn't going to cut?"

In front of Karma was sitting Manami Okuda, Okuda had her raven hair in two pigtails with spiky bangs and wearing glasses over her lavender eyes.

She was the class "nerd" If you could really say that. Okuda was really good at Science and math as well but her problem was that she couldn't describe what she was doing.

She wasn't either good at the other subjects and because of that it had resulted that she had to move to class 3E but even it that matter she was in the top grades of the class losing to a couple of other classmates

* * *

As the class were experimenting on candy, that keep in mind they had bought themself Koro-sensei decided that it was time to start ending the lesson.

By taking the leftover experiment candy for snacks he would himself eat since he had spent most of his money on snacks for himself and well a bit of his money was actually taken from Karma who was the only one in the classroom who was able to save some candy for himself, some strawberry pocky that many of his fellow classmates had bought but had not been able to eat themself.

Disappearing with all of the snacks in his arms coming back a second later to be stormed with complains of the teens complaining that they had bought that themself.

But surprise, surprise Koro-sensei just ignored his complaining students.

But one of the class girls decided to ignore that herself and walk up to Koro-sensei holding something behind her back which the classmates could see from behind.

When she stopped at the small long desk that stood before Koro-sensei who was looking at Okuda standing before him.

In a second Okuda shouted very lightly "It's poison, please drink it!" Putting three small sience bottles in front of Koro-sensei's round face filled with different colored liquids in them.

The class looked at her with shocked faces sweat dropping _So straightforward!_

Okuda looked down at the small wood desk in front of Koro-sensei. "I guess that's too much to ask for?" Letting out a small light sigh.

Koro-sensei only looked at the small girl. "That's certainly a honest assassination attempt Okuda-san" The small poor girl started to sweat and stutter

"Uhm...well i'm not that good at surprise attacks and stuff like that, like the rest of the class…But i'm good at chemistry and I made these with my heart and soul!"

 _Heart and soul?_ The class thought half sweat dropping and half kind of impressed.

That was when Sugino tried to tell the small girl "Okuda, nobody would be stupid to drink it just like that…" He tried to say it in a calming voice not to hurt the poor scared girl.

Before Okuda or anyone else could open their mouths Koro-sensei was holding a tube with yellow liquid in it ready to drink it "I would be delighted to" He said as he drank the poison surprising the whole class giving most a high reaction.

"No way!"

"He actually drank it?!"

"What the?"

The class stopped talking as Koro-sensei started to cough "This is…" His voice was getting a bit shaky.

"Is it working?" Mimura asked

"For real?!" Sugino's could be heard

Letting out a last cough Koro-sensei's yellow face turned blue and shaped itself from round to a kind of sonic shape with small horns.

The class all stood or sat shocked by what just happened

"Uhmm, he grew horns?" The class pervert said raising an eyebrow.

"I know what this is and yes this is poison, poison for humans but not for me, but there are two others right?" Okuda only gave a small yes. As Koro-sensei went in and drank a bigger tube with red poison. Giving the same reaction like last time but worse and this time he grew lime green... WINGS! AS IF HE NEEDED THOOSE!

Moving on he went to a lime liquid poison giving a same reaction but much worse than the first one giving a small hope that this one might work. The class could feel a high atmosphere around him shaking a couple of the students up making the most stand up. And then his face went white… the reaction was nothing and he was just staring at the class with no grimace on his round face.

"His face went blank?" Kayano said looking at him just like the rest of the class kind of surprised.

"Incredible" Isogai said outloud.

"Like an emoji!" Yada-san said outloud.

A light voice came from Koro-sensei body.

"Even if you hate me please don't…" Before he could finish the door opened as the class stared at Karasuma-sensei standing in the door path. Looking at Koro-sen like he had seen a talking meatball. He apologized for the introduction and left.

Making Koro-sensei turn back to normal looking at Okuda

"Okuda-san, I can't overlook a student making poison, it's not safe unsupervised." Koro-sensei said looking at Okuda who was looking at the floor.

"But if you have time later why don't we together make a poison that will kill me?" Okuda looked surprised at Koro-sensei who was highly suggesting a poison to kill himself.

Not giving a crap Okuda happily agreed.

 _Making poison with the target?_ The class thought sweat dropping

* * *

As most of the class with exception of Tersakas's group who were searching for Terasaka and Karma who was chilling under a tree the most were playing volleyball with knives and Koro-sensei face on a ball

Not very far away inside Karasuma-sensei was standing as Bitch-san came complaining about the heat hugging Karasuma-sensei in a seductive way.

"If you're hot then don't come so close" He said making Bitch-san back away.

"Why don't they have air conditioners here?" Irina asked fanning herself with her hand.

Pushing himself a little farther away from the window Karasuma responded.

"I asked the administration for renovations but the disagreed" Letting out a sigh.

Bitch-san looked at him raising an eyebrow not understanding why, they had the money.

"That's just how they are" Karasuma-sensei said looking at the students.

* * *

In the classroom Okuda-san and Koro-sensei was standing doing the poison.

Helping her doing the poison using different chemicals.

Okuda was enjoying the help she was getting used to having to make everything herself.

Koro-sensei observed Okuda-san as she made the poison realising she was actually amazing at science, well chemistry to be exact. "Your grades in sinénce class are superb, but" Not finishing Okuda-san looked down on her new poison "It's only natural that i'm here in E class, everything else goes right over my head. I never know the right way to phrase things or how to my feelings as a person. But i'm okay with that cause formulas and equations always have the right answer. Their free of fussy words and stuff like that." She said giving a small smile that Koro-sensei could tell wasn't everything.

(I JUST DON'T WANT TO WRITE HER BORING SPEECH ANYMORE, I'M SORRY!:C)

"That's true In that case I have an homework assignment for you" Taking out a piece of paper giving it to her "Can you handle it?" He said getting a happy yes of surprise from the students.

* * *

The next day came as the whole class where there, Terasaka who had shown up again getting asked where he had been since nobody was aware about his whereabouts well expect a red-haired boy who had put him there in the first place…( MWHAHA)

"So that's the poison he told you to bring?" Kayano asked gently to Okuda who had bought a vine red bottle with the poison Koro-sensei had asked to bring.

"Hai!" Okuda answered lifting the bottle showing it to Kayano standing in front of her.

"He even made a manga about how to store it probably" Nagisa sweatdropped looking at the paper with Sugino next to her.

Letting out a sight both shook their heads smiling but sweat dropping.

"What is he thinking, making a poison to kill himself?" Sugino asked nobody in particular.

"Maybe it's his way of encouraging me!" Okuda smiled as the doors opened and the yellow octopus came in making everyone go back to their own places except of course Okuda who went up to the small desk he was standing behind. Lifting the bottle up to him. "I bought it sensei!" Koro-sensei took the bottle with one hand as Okuda let go of it. "Oh well done Okuda-san" He took the bottle to his mouth and started to drink it.

He started to cough a lot also grudging in pain as his eyes glowed red. Giving an evil maniacal laugh "Thank you Okuda-san" He said in a deep voice surprising the small girl frightened. "Thanks to your concoction I can advance to a new level!" The class most standing up with big eyes in fright as Okuda didn't understand what Koro-sensei meant.

Giving a kind of roar he let his red glowing body boost of the the flames in the tense atmosphere making the class hold themself away from the wind passing.

….. Then he let out a sigh as he was a black small slime on the desk shocking the hell out of literally everyone.

"HE MELTED?!" The class was in utter shock as they stared at their so called teacher melted in a small form on the wood desk.

"I actually had you make me a tonic that would stimulate my cells and enhance my fluidity" He said splitting up going all over the classroom in the tightest spaces scaring some of the classmates. Himself making that clear as he said that outloud

"And i am still just as fast" He said flying all over the classroom scaring every student minus Karma who was raising an eyebrow at the scene and screaming class. People asked Okuda what she had giving him literally scared.

"Y-You tricked me!" A small sad disappointed Okuda screamed in a gentle but sad/angry voice as Koro-sensei stuck himself on a part of the ceiling smiling a creepy smile. "Having the verbal aptitude to deceive others is a verital part of assassination, Okuda-san " Okuda standing next to Nagisa looked surprised at the metal black colored sensei. "Verbal aptitude?" Nagisa said next to Okuda.

The tense atmosphere calmed down as with a much more gentle voice Koro-sensei explained. "Even the most potent of poison is wasted if you use it in such a naive way that the target can use it to take advantage over you" Koro-sensei said as his liquid form fell to the floor "Nagisa-chan how would you try to poison me?" Koro-sensei asked Nagisa who looked surprised.

The girl thought a second before answering "Mix it into a drink you like and offer you my own made special drink. No teacher wouldn't accept it" Nagisa said lifting one of her pointing fingers to her cheek.

"Yes, To deceive someone you must understand their feelings and communicate with them creatively." Koro-sensei teacher as he let his small slime body go back into his regular black academic dress, a small black square academic cap with a yellow tassel, and a large black tie with a yellow crescent-shaped moon on it getting his round yellow face back. "Langue is a key to effective poisoning and even if you're not good at it you will learn that's why you're in school, to learn these stuff to help you become better and make better poison helping others" Okuda smiled at him agreeing as the rest of the class smiled at the teacher, except Karma who laughed lightly from his desk where he had calmly been the only one to sit during the whole ordeal. "Yep, assassination is the least of everyone's worries right now"

 _Even a student brandishing a powerful poison, is a powerless regular student in Koro-sensei's face, I guess taking out teachers life is still a distant dream for us_ Nagisa thought as she shook her head.

* * *

The peaceful weather, with a shining sun shined over the hill where class E were seated. At the current moment class E were running down the hill trying to make it to the school assembly all on their lunch time.

 **Group 1: Isogai, Maehara and Okano**

"Hurry, if we get late who knows what they'll make us do" Isogai said as he was the one walking in the front,Maehara and Okano going not far behind him in hope to make it in time.

"Last time we had to clean all the campus flower beds" Okano said walking close behind Isogai, behind her walking was Maehara with hand behind his head the same way Naruto usually does/did. "It was rouge, does flower bed's were huge" Maehara said sighing. "You slacked off all the time" Isogai sweatdropped at his best friend (I kinda ship them, like only me?) Maehara only laughed it off as the three unhappily continued down the mountain.

* * *

 **Group 2: Chiba, Mimura, Kimura and Okajima**

The group had decided to take a shortcut on a bridge as the three had heard would get them faster to the assembly also in the same hope not to be late.

Instead a bridge was broken and Okajima had fell in while the o so dizzy Chiba, panicking Mimura and scared Kimura tried to get him up failing as Okajima continued down the river.

"OKAJIMA!" Mimura and Kimura's scream could be heard.

* * *

 **Group 3: Hara, Fuwa and Yada**

The three girls could be heard screaming as they were surrounded by snakes which the girls unlike a certain blue-haired girl minded. But to their rescue came a half dead Okajima literally on the ground as the snakes surrounded him.

"OKAJIMA-KUN?" The three girls were certainly in shock.

* * *

 **Group 4: Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida and Muramatsu**

Let's just say these four were also panicking as a huge ass boulder came down with a running Okajima infront running for saving covered in snakes.

The group dodged the boulder but looked shocked at the poor pervert running down the hill at max speed.

"O-OKAJIMA?!"

* * *

 **Group 5: Kataoka, Kurahashi, Kimura and Rio**

The group where having a hard time trying to get past all flower and trees that had clearly got splinters all over them as poor Kurahashi had got a couple of splinters.

As they finally got past all the flowers and trees they saw a running Okajima coming running away from a boulder with snakes on his hands and legs.

The boulder flew past them as the girls dodged the boulder.

"OKAJIMA?"

* * *

 **Group 6: Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Okuda, Kanzaki and Sugaya**

The six students were just as panicking as group 2-5 as a huge ass beehive were trying to stick them but to their rescue came Okajima now with bee's after him cover in snakes and clear splinters all over his hands running from a huge boulder..

"OKAJIMA-KUN?!"

Poor guy...R.I.P by the way

* * *

As the panting groups all 5 (group 1 came early) had arrived at the gymnasium where the assembly was getting hold.

"N-no more" All of them said on the ground.

"That sucked..." Poor Okajima said on the ground with Nagisa next to him removing the snakes as she was a weirdo not scared of the snakes.

"Are you alright?" Karasuma's voice was heard walking towards them

"Karasuma-sensei!" Nagisa said standing up finally done with removing all the snakes from Okajima getting a nod and a thank you.

"You didn't need to rush you all made it in time."

"WAIT!" A loud voice was heard a bitch-sensei came down running from the mountain.

"No-one told me about a class trip during lunch break…" She said on all four on the ground panting to death.

"Wow, Your a mess Bitch-sensei" Mimura said shaking his head.

"You try running down a mountain with hells!" She screamed mad at him.

Nagisa turned her attention away from Bitch-san and turned it to Karasuma-sensei asking about the whereabouts of the yellow teacher.

"We can't risk the other students finding out about Koro-sensei" He said shaking his head as the class went inside the gymnasium.

"Let's hurry and line up! Come on guys!" Isogai said from next to Maehara.

* * *

The class was standing in two lines one for females and one for males as the rest of the school started coming lining up in the same way.

Most of class E tried looking away in hope to not having to speak to anyone, especially Nagisa who was the most hated one with Karma.

Do to much of their displeasure came the voice of a old classmate. "Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa raised an eyebrow as she looked at big nose and Fatty.

"So glad you could make it, tough trip down the mountain I guess?" Big nose said as Fatty laughed beside him.

Nagisa looked away knowing better than to say anything.

There's a all-school assembly once every month even here the class get hard treatment and we're forced to endure it all.

"You elite's especially get to vouch whichever school you want but if you're not careful you'll end up like a certain good-for-nothings" The student counselor of class A said to the mike as the whole school laughed except E class who just looked away and some of the few, very few nice people who didn't care.

"Hey Nagisa, where is Karma?" Sugaya whispered realising that the red-hair wasn't there.

"Ditching, he has the grades to do it, Wish I also was an honor school bad-boy that could skip" Nagisa said shaking her head. Sugaya looked at the ceiling "I hear ya"

"Next is an address from student council, please start your preparations student council." A young voice came from a girl in class-B.

As the Nagisa looked back she noticed Karasuma-sensei coming inside introducing himself to another teacher clearly falling for Karasuma-sensei good looks just as a couple of the higher grades looked at him astonished whispering about why they don't have a good looking teacher.

Not far behind cam Bitch-sensei making every man and boy fall for her amazing charming looks.

Immediately all the other students were complaining especially as Bitch-sensei walked up to Nagisa asking for info only getting the fact that Nagisa left her book with Karma

 _I'm so jealous!_ All the boys thought with nosebleeds as Bitch-sensei wasn't believing the truthful blue-haired girl hugging her hoping for info not getting anything but students stare's.

"Alright the student council events are all explained on the handouts you just got" The student counselor of A class said as class E realised that they were the only ones without paper as Isogai voiced out "Excuse me sir Class E didn't get any handouts"

As the counselor looked at them smiling he pretended with a fake surprise voice to be unknown to that fact "That's strange, I'm sorry seems we didn't make any for Class E. Guess you have to memorize it all before you leave." He said as the whole school laughed. "You guys could use the extra training" He said as Class E just looked at the floor. The two teachers of class E were angry at how their students were treated but didn't know how to help.

As a wind flew by the two teacher felt a familiar vibe, peppers flew down to the class E students "Isogai-kun" Koro-sensei's voice was heard next to Karasuma and Irina-san bot looking surprised at the disguised octopus looking like a human with fake nose and everything. "Everyone seems to have a hand-written copy now" Koro-sensei said with a pen in his hand. "Yes sir" Reaching out again "Oh we got our handouts please continue sir" Isogai said smiling. As the man looked surprised and got mad and asked who ruined their fun before realising what he had said and continued.

The class E looked proud as the smiled and laughed as Bitch-sensei tried to assassinate Koro-sensei only to be away taken by Karasuma-sensei pissing off the other confused students.

* * *

"We're going ahead Nagisa-chan" Kayano said to Nagisa who nodded "You go i'm only going to buy a juice be right behind you!" She responded buying a strawberry juice.

"Oi Nagisa" The voice of Fatty was heard as Nagisa bought her juice. She looked up to see Fatty and Big nose. "Don't you think you guys were getting a bit carried away" Big nose asked as Nagisa confused stood up with her drink in her left hand. "Laughing during assembly and stuff" Fatty said as Nagisa understood.

"You guys are E class you should just keep you head low and shut up" Big nose said as Nagisa decided to do as Karma had thought her "You guys are just D class you aren't far behind? Maybe you should also shut you mouth" She smirked realising she was pissing the two off as Fatty bought her up by her shirt "Want me to kill you?!" He said as everyone on school ground was looking at her smirking.

Nagisa couldn't shut up after that since she went in class E and knew about real death then these moron who talked like he knew it himself. Giving the scariest glare she could knowing the other students were freaking out by their face "As if _you've_ ever tried to kill someone before" Her scary predator eyes made the two drop her and back away only to hit someone behind them looking seeing red-hair.

 _Karma-kun?_

The two looked up to see a dark scary smile on Karma's face as they ran away.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked as she walked up to him offering her strawberry juice.

"I got bored and came down here" He said as he sipped on her drink as the two went to leave and go to their own campus.

Not far away Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei were watching the whole thing since Karasuma-sensei had wanted to go in and help Nagisa but Koro-sensei had stopped him knowing Nagisa could help herself.

* * *

Unknown to all of them was that the principal was standing in his room staring out of his big window wall watching the whole thing.

Realising that class E was getting more confident he got pissed and turned around and sat down in his chair.

Not accepting that class E was getting confident.

Something had to be done.

* * *

 **DONE! DId you like it? Did you like it?!**

Um so I was actually going to update a long time ago but I have been so busy,

I'M SORRY! Btw ONE PIECE GOLD IS COMING OUT YAY!

And i'm going to Greece tomorrow for the 2x time but this time to Crete!

I'm there a week and I wonder do any of you guys live there?

Tell me what you think and If any of you guys live in Greece it's cool to know!

Hope you liked this and hope you guys didn't mind the wait XOXO Peper!


	7. The start (Sorry for short chapter)

**Assassination classroom:** Different way reason

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe

 **Summary:** Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their… **Teacher?!** /AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!

 **Warning: T-rated** for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling.

 **An** : I have been busy that's why havent updated sorry! Hope you enjoy my love's33

* * *

 **I'm putting up a poll so please check it out it's about the pairings that will be in this story33**

 **ChibaxHayami and KarmaxNagisa(course) Are shippnings coming33 Wheter you like it or not (Sorry3)**

* * *

The water flew down the river as most of class E were sitting by a river watching as Koro-sensei teached them about the lives that exist in the nature, of course these lives also counted for some flowers.

The class were all sitting in front of him next to their friends as Koro-sensei took up a yellow flower teaching about the specific parts of the flower, something the class had learned in middle school but it was still very nice since that meant that the class could sit outside in the sunny weather under the bright sun standing high on the cloudless sky.

They had to admit they had a hunch that was also a part of the reason Koro-sensei were teaching this right now, so they could be outside.

Not that anyone was complaining.

"Does anyone know what sort of flower this is?" He asked as put the flower high up in the air so that the class could see.

Picking the first hand in the air being Kurahashi (Just me who really like's Kurahashi?)

As the petite girl with short wavy orange hair and peridot green eyes answered in a happy voice "Capitulum"

"That is correct because as you see on the receptacle and Ovary it…" Really it was nothing much but most of the class were still paying a bit of attention.

As a bee flew by landing on the flower in Koro-sensei's hand the instant thought into the yellow teacher was a certain cafe called cafe bee in Jaya where he had planned on getting an ice-cream and today was a day when they were closing early.

"AH! Class if you may excuse me as I hurry to Jaya and get myself an Ice-cream before they close!

you students can stay here as I will hurry, Be right back" He said letting out one of his weird laughs he flew away in a hurry to get an ice-cream leaving the class confused on the grass.

"Did he just leave for Ice-cream that stupid octopus?!" The purple eyed Okano said anger written all over her face.

"Uhm, I think so" Nagisa sweatdropped shaking her head at their silly teacher.

"So what now?" Terasaka stated everyone's thought's out loud "Are we going to sit here all day?" Letting out a sigh as nobody responded rising up from the grass he put his hand in his pocket walking away into the woods "I'm leaving, That shitty octopus is probably going to take an hour so by the time he returns class is already done so why not just leave now?" He said as most classmates started to leave with only Kayano, Nagisa and Karma left.

"So, do you also wanna leave Nagisa-chan?" Karma said leaning against a tree.

Giving a second to think Nagisa shook her hair making her hair fly with her. "If Koro-sensei returns faster i'd like to be here and not get absent and somebody has to tell him that everyone has left for that reason"

As everyone else had left except Nagisa and Kayano who offered to stay with her best-friend as Karma left not giving a care.

"Everyone left, even Karma-san" Kayano puffed "I thought he would stay for you aren't you two best friends?!" Kayano lighty screamed as she sat down under a tree next to Nagisa.

Giving out a small laugh Nagisa shook her head "Karma wouldn't want to sit here waiting for a teacher like a good boy" Letting herself fall back on the tree behind her Kayano unbuttoned the two first buttons on her jacket. "Hmp, How close are even the two of you? You hang out like best friends but act to formal with each other" Kayano raised a brow.

"We're not that close anymore" Nagisa said giving a fake small sad laugh making Kayano confused "Anymore? Why?" Kayano stared at Nagisa consured.

"People drift apart very fast, one second you're best friends and next you're strangers" Nagisa sighed as Kayano understood not to go any further hearing her voice, maybe she could another time.

Nagisa let herself slip down on the grass as Kayano did the same both closed their eyes hiding them from the shining sun.

* * *

A small 8 year old Nagisa was on the ground in the small forest her back against a huge rock which looked like a mountain incompaise to Nagisa.

The small 8 year old girl had a dirty pink shirt with a pair of ripped baby pink shorts, her hair reached over her shoulders all messy filled with dirt.

At the moment the girl was doing her best to fight of a snake who had attacked the girl who had ran away from home, who ran away from _**her**_.

Not sure where to go the small petite girl had ran into the small forest behind her house where many snakes had attacked.

After what felt like ages only one snake remained trying to bite her leg as she tried fighting it off.

Finally she was able to grab a thick stick which had probably fallen from the tree next to her, using the stick she was able to get the snake away as her black leggings we're torn with big hole's all over them.

Letting out a deep sigh the bluenette rose up only to feel a stinging pain at her foot where the snake had been.

Ignoring the small stinging feeling she started to look around her only to be surprised by a young male voice "Yo" The voice was a calm but mischievous voice that Nagisa guess belonged to a boy, a young boy.

Looking around herself like a lost puppy the voice once again spoke up this time snickering ass well "Up here lost girl" Nagisa turned around to see a boy in her age sitting on the stone that had been behind her.

"Uhm...hello" Nagisa shackley but politely greeted as the boy raised a brow as he looked at Nagisa "Your leg got bitten by that snake you know?" He said as he put a pink juice box up and drank out of it with a straw. "The snake could be poisonous" He said the words with no concern at the slightest.

"It's okay, I don't think it is" Nagisa said slowly getting confidence into her voice.

"Name?" Nagisa give second to understand what he meant before she answered "Nagisa Shiota" Giving a small nod she gave a light smile.

The boy jumped down as his orange cardigan flew with the wind as he landed on both his feet.

"I've never seen you before" He said as he looked at her with a small interest seeking up.

"I'm homeschooled" She answered as fast as he finished. The boy shook his head as he put the straw between his teeth. "There's not many parks around here so i'm surprised I've never seen you anywhere, aren't you allowed to go outside or something?" He's voice was peeking more interest as he started to sip away on the straw.

Nagisa shaked her head fast with hard movements in the air "I have no friends to play with…" She looked down on the ground as her lips pouted.

He gave a second to think as the silence got heavy and awkward "If you go straight from the big tree on your backside out to the small forest you come to this stone" He took the straw out of his mouth as he pointed to behind the stone "The other side is my house, Tomorrow if you don't get grounded for going home like that let's meet here at 2 pm" Nagisa stood still as she proceeded what was happening, This random boy wanted to meet here tomorrow? Taking away the chances of something bad happening they could have a chance of becoming friends! Her first friend, of course she wasn't going to ruin this chance knowing her mom wasn't going to be in town tomorrow because of work so her crappy babysitter was there so she could come for sure.

"Okay, but what's you name?" She said as the red-haired boy turned his back on her making his yellow golden eyes hidden from her sight. "Akabane Karma, See you later Lost girl" He said as he waved not turning around as his hair fitted into the sundown.

* * *

As the next day had came the eight-year old girl had been waiting for what felt like for-ever until the clock became 1 when the girl started fixing herself knowing she had no need for a shower seeing she had showered away all the dirt the night before.

She always appreciated a shower especially since that was time to alone.

The girl wore a short, leggings and a normal shirt nothing over the top putting a part of her hair up in a ponytail on the left side of her head (Like Lucy from FT)

The girl looked at herself in the mirror looking at the bruise on her left cheek (NEVER SEARCH THAT INNOCENT THING OKAY, I speak from experience!)

Shaking her head she figured out she could lie it off, the bruise was clearly from a hand but that was only noticeable if you looked closely.

saying she got it from yesterday when she was in the forest would make him suspect nothing.

Realising that the clock was nearing 2 she left from the backside door where she went to her tree, turning the way to the forest she started to walk not caring about having to tell her babysitter where she was going.

As she had came half way thru the forest the big stone was coming into her sight and just like yesterday there he was.

Holding a juice in his hand sitting on the rock he looked at the small girl.

"You made it Lost Girl" He said jumping down from the rock. "It's Nagisa actually" Nagisa said not liking the nickname Lost Girl.

"Whatever you say Lost Girl" He said shrugging his shoulders as he looked on Nagisa's cheek making Nagisa shift uncomfortably. "What happened to your cheek?" Nagisa felt panic rise but tried playing it cool not wanting to ruin her chance for a friend.

"It's from yesterday when I fell and hit myself" The stutter made it obvious she was lying but Karma let the subject drop guessing she wouldn't want to talk about it. "Hmm? Okay, well wanna go to the park?" Nagisa looked happy that he decided to drop the subject and nodded a happy yes.

The two headed for the park where they hung out all day as they learned more about each other.

As sundown came Karma told her it was time to go home promising to meet up tomorrow again.

Nagisa small heart lit up happy over the fact that she had made a friend that she could hang out with. Since the small girl was often lonely she had wanted a friend but had always been to shy to try to get one. Leaving the idea of getting a friend in the back thinking she would possibly never get one friend to share her happiness, sadness or dreams with.

But now she maybe was able to have that friend.

 _Karma….Thank you for becoming my friend!_

* * *

Their friendship grew everyday because everyday they would sneak in Nagisa's case and play, sometimes they would have sleepovers at Nagisa's house when her mom wasn't home.

They had found that they had in common several of their traits. Both also had a liking to the same games so it was always easy to find something to do when together.

Once when Nagisa went to her dad's place Karma also came and meet her dad, that first panicked over his little girl getting a guy friend but soon let it pass by.

Karma soon got along with Nagisa's dad as the two both were the only people Nagisa was really close with seeing as her mother wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

But their friendship became much closer when Nagisa had once again been bitten by a snake but this time Nagisa was taken to hospital.

It had been an normal day when Nagisa was 10, the kid had gone out to meet Karma as she had big news to tell him. But on her way to the rock she tripped and fell down a small hole where a couple of snakes had been. She had panicked and climbed up only to be bitten on the same place as the time she first meet Karma.

The girl had tried shaking the snake of but because of her dizziness she unfortunately not been able to get it off.

Once she had got to the rock where Karma was sitting worried cause of the fact that Nagisa was unusually late.

When he had laid eyes on the swaying Nagisa he had jumped down to catch her before she had fell to the hard ground unconscious as her sight turned black and the last thing she heard was her name being screamed.

That day when Nagisa was in the hospital room she found out that the marking from the snake would be left there until she died and not that Nagisa was upset over the fact that she would see it, she loved snakes but Nagisa knew that the one who was upset seeing the mark was Karma who had been in shock, scared as Nagisa had fallen to the ground.

Nagisa didn't know what to do about it so Karma had gone out and bought her a present.

That night many bad things had happened but one thing that happened but in the end one thing was for sure, a foot accessory was always pretty.

* * *

Letting her eyes open to the sun Nagisa looked around herself seeing, remembering that she had been waiting for Koro-sensei when she must have fallen asleep.

Realising that no Kayano was in sight she understood that the poor girl must have left not understanding why the green haired girl hadn't woken her up she lifted herself from the ground dusting off some of the dirt.

Realising on a huge rock a red-haired boy was sitting with a pack of strawberry pocky in his hands "Good morning Lost Girl" He said smiling.

"Kayano left when I got here, hey Koro-sensei came and I told him about where everyone is so we can go now" He jumped down from the rock and offered a pocky.

"Oh, okay then let's go" She said not thinking a second before taking one of the yummy pocky's.

 _One day I want you to think of me the way I think of you but until then… I want you to become my best friend again but first I want to know Karma-kun why did you stop coming to our rock? Why did you leave me behind?_

As the two were walking down the hill of class E Nagisa let her hand slip into Karma's hand holding it like a couple would. Karma only looked at their hands and raised a eyebrow at Nagisa's random action.

"Felt like it, can't I hold you hand? Scary boy?" She responded to his unasked question as the two continued walking down in silence.

 _Whatever's the case it's enough for now_

* * *

 **Did you like it? Did you like? DId ya?**

I'm sorry for the late update but I have been in Greece and since I've come home everything has been weird and I haven't been that good mentally but I hope it's okay3

I'm okay now so don't worry and guy's! I'M TANNED!

You guy's don't understand how hard that was, like I had to suntan ignoring my burns all over my back, arms and on my face.

Whatever here are some replies to a couple of reviews

 **Yamashita:** I'm not the only one YAY! I'll update as much as I can thank you33

 **Blackbird66:** Glad you didn't mind the wait (Hope you didn't mind the wait for this one as well x') I love writing more to the KarmaxNagisa fluff! I will actually be adding ChibaxHayami Thank you for the support!3

 **Hikariwhite95:** Glad you're happy it's out and like the Karma love3 Thank you for the love!

 **Guest:** I'm happy you're enjoying it! I'm writing as much KarmaxNagisa I can33 Hope you enjoy!

 **Hyelaflaf:** I'm so happy you like it! I am so happy you think Karma was made good since I was scared to make him occ. I believe I understand what you mean and thank you!

 **Aipom4:** Why thank youC:

 **Amaya Kuruta:** I'm happy you like it! I pity what I did towards TerasakaxD You're welcome:

 **Konan248:** I'm sorry for the words I misspelled but glad you ignore that3 Thank you for the idea's of stories I can readC: Thank you for the love3

 **Neko113h:** Just read it and I liked it3

 **Thank you everyone who read's my story ya all are the best3(Sorry for not replying to everyone but everyone's review is so cute thank you)**

 **Hope you have a good day/night! XOXOPeper33**


	8. Mid-terms drama(Sorry short one)

**_**Assassination classroom:**_** ** _Different way reason_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer:**_** ** _I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe_**

 ** _ **Summary:**_** ** _Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their…_** ** _ **Teacher?!**_** ** _/AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!_**

 ** _ **Pairing:**_** ** _I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come_**

 ** _ **Warning: T-rated**_** ** _for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling._**

* * *

 **An:** Sorry for the late...LATE...LAAATE chapter but it says why in the end . BUT last time I did a poll on what ships you guys wanted and the MeaharaXIsogai was unclear so i'm putting a new one for yes or no SO GO VOTE PLEASE3

* * *

Midterm exams were coming and that meant study like crazy.

The students of class E were currently studying in their classroom as Koro-sensei was teaching.

Having Koro-sensei had some downs but a lot of up's one of them being that he could use the fact that he was able to travel at march 20 to teach which was certainly for good use but when it came to it but for their assassination it was bad.

Especially since now landing a hit was probably impossible.

The class had been astonished as he had become so fast he could multiply himself so that each and every student could be teached at the subjects they needed more help with.

Nagisa could only question herself wondering how many Koro-sensei's were in the classroom?! There were multiple Koro-sensei's for each subject and one Naruto for Terasaka for some unknown reason.

Yet even with all this power he was using he didn't seem to get any weaker and seemed to actually keep the same amount of energy which Nagisa couldn't keep herself from asking about.

"Well I have one of me resting outside to produce more energy" He's answer was smart but a bit silly, well what was expected from class E's teacher really? Had he ever been normal?

Not every teacher was a yellow octopus that could fly at mach 20 speed? (sadly enough)

* * *

Sitting in a black chair a man in a suit was trying his best to as fast as possible solve a rubix cube while Irina and Karasuma-sensei were watching him a bit surprised at the sudden visit.

"It's the fastest technique that matters, Break them apart and put them together in the end" the man said while breaking the cube with a lock pick just as Koro-sensei came into the room to look at the principal sitting in the black chair as the small bricks from the rubix cube fell down to the ground.

The principal's name was Gakuho Asano a brown eyed man with neatly combed hair.

"We meet at last, Koro Sensei" His smile seemed fake but was played well as Irina told Koro-sensei who he was.

As Karasuma-sensei told him that as teacher Gakuho was their boss(I'll call him that because i'm calling his son just Asano) this made Koro-sensei panic as he got tea and a blanket, well yeah treating Gakuho nicely.

"Ah ah ahhh, Nice to meet you (kneed kneed) I hope we get along, say may I receive a bit more in my salary?" He said giving him a massage and polishing his shoes.

"I must apologize Koro-sensei, I was meaning to come here earlier. The ministry of defense told me all about you. Honestly with the way you are it makes me wonder…" Gakuho cut Koro-sensei off as he got up and looked him into his round eyes and continued to talk "Are you an enemy or not?" he smiled at Koro-sensei gave no reaction.

"Well i'm not to here to actually ask or talk about your future plans concerning the world, i'm here as a principle worried for my school" He said with a smile showing no niceness in his mad eyes, he walked over and sat on the side of the windows.

"Koro-sensei let me tell you something, this school works simply. Class A is the class with most power and then comes B class and then following, That's why you can see the class with least power is obviously E class. But lately i've heard from the students that E class is showing more scary sides of them, In my school that's not tolerated, keep your class at bay. Cause you see class E is no important but the others have futures and E class should not think of themselves as higher people and make the students get the idea E class isn't horrible so they lower their grades"

He tossed 5 metal parts stuck to each other and told him to solve it in a second as Koro-sensei fell to the ground in panic trying. to solve it

"You do live up to the hype, so fast but Koro-sensei I'm telling you there is problems speed will never solve"

Gakuho got up and bid farewell and walked out the door only to see a familiar blue haired girl standing their with bangs covering her eyes.

"Oh hello Nagisa-san, Hope you're working hard tell Karma I said hi" Nagisa didn't say anything until he was by the door "Tell Asano I said hi and I saw your windows are fixed" No more words were needed as Gakuho left the building to head down the hill back to the school.

* * *

 _Next day_

The next day was very confusing as Koro-sensei was flying all over the room to help the students as today more of him was here.

Nagisa knew this was obviously from yesterday's visit as Gakuho wanted Class E to stay the same while Koro-sensei wanted the opposite, he wanted them to grow and prove everyone wrong.

As class ended he was beat on a chair airing himself with a hand fan as Nakamura and some other classmates tried to get a kill but even in this state he was able to escape on the chair.

"Why are you even trying to teach this way?" Okajima asked looking just as confused as the most class voicing their question.

"Fufufu, all this is to higher your test scores! If that happens then with no fear of being killed I'll be in no worry of being killed" Koro-sensei explained falling into his own fantasies.

"Like the idea of studying is good and all but.." Mimura said looking at Yada as she spoke "...Yeah, but if we assassinate him we get 10 billion yen..." She sweatdropped as Nakamura continued raising her arms "And with 10 billion who needs good grades to live a good life?!" Her words immediately panicking Koro-sensei.

"I-Is that what you guys think?!"

"We're End class Koro-sensei.." Okajima answered

"Assassination is much more reasonable for us then any tests" Mimura said as the rest of the class just agreed.

As Koro-sensei listened his face got darker as he looked "Ah I see how it is…"

"You guys don't have what it takes to be assassins..." He said as he got up but his face still dark looking at the old floor "A assassin always needs a plan B… Tell me Irina-sensei how many times does plan A turn out right?" Koro-sensei said looking at Irina-sensei standing by the door looking at the class as she had just arrived for the next class she was going to teach.

"Nearly never, you never know what will happen in the future" she said looking at him.

* * *

As the class stood outside the small building of class 3E, they all were standing there confused looking at Koro-sensei who was yet saying anything as Karasuma and Irina- sensei were standing behind the students as they were whispering to each other about what they thought was going on.

"If you score in the top 50 and get permission by your old teacher you have a chance of leaving E class, however most of E class are here because of poor grades and meaning it's hard to get to those grades and they face mayor discrimination in society" He said as he started to spin in circles. The sand under him starter flying with the wind as the wind became stronger and the class, Irina and Karasuma-sensei had to put their hands over their eyes to protect them from the sand and wind. (All except Karma who was standing farther away barely affected)

"You are running away saying that assassinating me is the only way, but what if I leave, what if someone else kills me? A second plan is always needed"

* * *

The wind became so powerful in less than a minute it became a powerful tornado on the ground as people on the normal campus was watching the sky and the powerful tornado panicking except Gakuho who could only watch with a sly smile "What a show off" he said and walked inside the building.

* * *

As the wind became smaller, the tornado slowly stopped and the sky got clearer class E could un cover their eyes and only stare in shock at the fixed campus ground with amazing track field and basketball and soccer goals.

"The yard was very uneven and full of weeds, so I tidied it up.

They could only stare in shock as Koro-sensei continued.

"I'm a super creature able to wipe out the earth, flattering out this area is a piece of cake.."Hie red eyes scared most the class "...If you don't show me your second plan I'll know there is none in the class able to assassinate me so i'll leave and flatten this entire campus before I go!" The class all scared looked at him as Nagisa asked not as scared as the others "Our second plan? When?"

Koro-sensei's face went back to his light yellow face and black eyes "Tomorrow ofc, I want all of you to place in the top 50" He said as the number 50 showed in his head as the class all except Karma started panicking.

"50?!"

"NO WAY"

"YOUR JOKING"  
"This is all important show me what you got and do everything you can on the tests tomorrow!"

* * *

As the next day came class E was sitting in a extra classroom in the campus trying their best to make the midterm exam.

"All students on campus take this exam,For us it's like fighting a BIG monster!

All of us panicking on question 4 as our knives are hopeless,

This is bad, I don't know where to begin… If I don't do this i'll be like falling into a pit… and we lose."

* * *

Standing watching from far the campus the students were in as Koro-sensei in a second dodged knife Irina-sensei had thrown.

"Are you serious? This is E class they've placed in the last all the time! No way in hell they'll make it!" She said anger clear in her voice.

"I know, but then they weren't my students now they are…"

* * *

As Nagisa was feeling like she was in a dark pitch on the ground knowing nothing she could feel Koro-sensei holding her wrist to help her with the attack on the monster of math problem.

As she could hear Koro-sensei's voice telling them what they should do showing that he learnt them this, this wasn't no mystery the class all at one started answering as the observer teacher (The original teacher of class D) was watching in shock as confidence was in the face of the class as they crushed the question and the next one, and the next after that, and the next after that! As question 11 came wiping them out only leaving Karma and Nagisa confused at the question they had learnt nothing about.

As she felt the question turning into a unkillable monster.

As Nagisa turned around feeling the monsters claw wiping her out and leaving the class with low scores like always…

* * *

Class E was sitting looking at the test result eyes saddened by the result of not placing in top 50 as Karasuma-sensei was making a call to the teachers on campus.

"What's the meaning of this? I felt the test was markedly lacking in fairness"

Karasuma said talking to as teacher on campus ground for A-D class with a stern voice as Koro-sensei was standing with dark eyes facing the wall listening and Irina-sensei in the chair angered and confused.

"That's strange, You should have been notified. Maybe some kind of communication slip-up on your end? I mean you're not coming to the main campus anyway" The voice was clear as the man was happy to laugh at the misery and fail of E class.

"I can't say there was and this is highly unusual, Two days before the exams and you broaden the scope to cover all subjects" Karasuma could feel anger but didn't let it show as he stern talked.

"You don't seem to understand Mr. Karasuma, We are a prep school! testing students on last minute cramming is a part of our policies. Why the main-campus students had the principle teach them himself" The voice was happy it was clear and the fact the principle was obviously trying to get class E to fail.

Closing the phone Karasuma-sensei was shocked at how far the principle would go for the reputation looking at Koro-sensei staring into the wall as his face was shadowed making Karasuma-sensei wonder what would happen now.

 _If he leaves we lose everything…_

* * *

The class was quiet as Koro-sensei was staring at the wall with dark eyes not facing the class as he was finally opening to speak in the tense silence.

"I take responsibility, I seem to have underestimated the system of this school…I can't bear to face you..." Koro-sensei looked surprised as the tense silence was broken at a green knife being thrown at him.

"You sure? If you don't face us, you can't see us coming to kill you" Karma said with a smirk walking up to Koro-sensei as he had thrown the knife.

"Karma-kun I'm very depressed right now and…" Koro-sensei shouted with a annoyed red-face only to be surprised with Karma putting his result paper on the small table in front of Koro-sensei(Does that thing have a name? .)

Only to be shocked at the good result of all scoring high as 98-100 on the test.

"Changing the questions didn't matter to me" As the class all shocked stared at the result except Nagisa who wasn't at all surprised at her best friend's (Or more fufufu) result.

"Woah!"

"100 in math?!"

"Amazing"

"With my grades, you thought -we've come this far so why not move a little bit further ahead- more than you had to, So I was able to handle the questions even if they changed the scope, Still I won't be leaving as I didn't come here for being as stupid as Tereska-kun. Assassination is more fun than my old class… So what's the plan Koro-sensei?" Karma said in his usual playful tone as the rest of the class only looked shocked. "You gonna use us all not making it into the top 50 as an excuse to turn tail and run cause you're scared of getting killed?" This was of course annoying Koro-sensei as the class looked at Karma knowing what he was doing smiling to themselves and following on.

"Aha you were just scared of getting killed Koro-sensei!" Maehara said smirking.

"Tell us next time Koro-sensei" Kataoka followed on as a small smirk between Nagisa and Karma was shown.

"Right like i'm scared and I wanna run" Nakamura said laughing.

"I'm not running away!" Koro-sensei shouted all red with his tentacles in the air.

"We'll have our revenge on the end of term-exams! As the class started laughing at Koro-sensei who was panicking telling them this was no laughing matter.

 _Always a step ahead Karma, Well we're safe now and I guess it's back to normal now._

 _Even if we are an outcast for being class E i'm proud to be in this class._

* * *

Class was over as Nagisa and Karma were sitting in Nagisa's back garden drinking strawberry juice and talking.

"Good save today Karma-kun, how comes you're always a step ahead?" Nagisa said looking at Karma with interest.

"I learn from mistakes" He replied making Nagisa know what he meant as her small smile and sad eyes showed the comfort and showed she knew it wasn't his fault.

* * *

DONE! I am sooo sorry for uploading so late but I have many reasons such as stress and depression regarding school and other private stuff . then my computer being stolen and my login stopped working T.T but i'm back on my ^-^ So expect new chapter soon and thank you guys sooo much for the support please check out my other stories on wattpad and here (Ruwairead) the next chapters will be on there a bit faster xD Love you guys, see you XOXOPeper333


	9. Part 1 of School trip

_**Assassination classroom:**_ _Different way reason_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Class 3E is a class full of secret assassins out to kill their…_ _ **Teacher?!**_ _/AU where Nagisa actually is the girl we hoped for! Yay!_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _I ship Karma x Nagisa… More to come_

 _ **Warning: T-rated**_ _for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling._

 _ **AN:**_ _Hellu guys! Sorry for the late update I've been super stressed, busy and sad lately so I put the story on a pause but i'm back! This a short chapter for part 1 och school trip! Hope you enjoy it next chapter will be out this week promise!C:_

* * *

 _ **SUPER IMPORTANT AN:**_ _PLEASE go check out my ONE PIECE story! AND leave a review please, it gives me a reason to continue writing! (Just no flames, Natsu will eat those)_

"Have you figured out everyone in your group yet Nagisa-chan?" Kataoka asked Nagisa as the young bluenette was putting up her stuff confused by what the class president has meant.

Kayano who had heard the little blue girl talking walked over to her.

"You forgot about the class trip we're having soon Nagisa-chan?" Kayano was fairly surprised by this as the smaller girl had never shown trouble in remembering stuff that didn't involve homework.

"No I remember I was just gone in my thoughts for a second" Immediately a small mischievous smile was placed on Kayanos face.

"Oooh, who had you so lost in thoughts?" Kayano said as she let her eyes glance at the red haired boy sipping on a strawberry milk drink at the back of the classroom.

"N-No I wasn't thinking of someone just of a new assassination attempt we could try out…" Before Kayano could question about the attempt Karasuma-sensei walked thru the door making the class quiet down all finding back to their own seats.

"As you know we're going on a two night trip next week, I'm here to bring some quick information about it" The class were going on a trip to Kyoto a big town about 1 hour with trian away from the local town they were in.

"Kyoto is a very large place where you kids will be in groups going sight seeing, but during this time I want you guys to also try assassinating Koro-sensei as he will follow each group for short periods of time.

We have also hired professional assassins who use snipers which is the best possible weapon for this big town" The class simply listened a bit disappointed having to spend their class trip on assassinating the big octopus but also excited for this great opportunity.

* * *

Nagisa was standing at her desk with Kayano and Sugino reading the information letter where the group leaders would write what group they're in.

It was so fat decided that in Nagisa's group there would be Sugino, Kayano and Okuda.

"'Ne Karma-kun want to be in my group?" Not even needing a second to think before questioning her best friend.

And not surprised he answered back not needing time to think about the answer a yes.

"You sure about that Karma? You won't be going around getting into trouble right?"

Sugino asked same second Karma answered knowing fully from the beginning he would be in the group because of the clear close bond he and Nagisa shared.

"Don't sweat it! When i'm offsite I make sure to silence my witnesses" He answered in a nice calm voice showing a picture of him and two beat of people obviously forced to take the picture all beaten up.

The way he smiled made him look like the walking devil and the only one not affected by his scariness was of course Nagisa who was happily writing in her best friend's name.

"Oi! C'mon you can't allow him into our group Nagisa!" Sugino panicked walking over to the small girl.

"Sorry, but we're old friends it's kind of weird without him"

Giving no mind Karma walked and took a look at the paper Nagisa was holding.

"Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Okuda and me… So who is going to be our sixth member?"

Proudly Sugino smiled "I know this would happened so I asked our class idol Kanzaki-san a long time ago to join us!"

In a blink of the eye the class idol Kanzaki was standing blushing as she was called the class idol.

Kanzaki didn't stand out much but she was kind, popular with all of the students and she was really pretty with black straight hair and yellow/brown soft eyes .

As nobody seemed to be against the cute and nice female joining their group Nagisa wrote down her name on the paper.

"Thanks for having me Nagisa-chan" Kayano bowed to the much smaller blue-haired girl who nodded towards the taller girl.

"So now we just have to figure out where we're going"

Further back in the classroom by the windows was Bitch-sensei standing all alone.

"What a bunch of children, a school trip like this is a little too late for someone like me who's been all over the world" Bitch-sensei said with pride flipping her hair trying to show off.

"Then stay home bitch-sensei" Maehara said not bothering to even turn around and look at her.

"Water the garden 'kay" Okano said just like Maehara not bothering to turn around and just simply continuing to look for places in kyoto to visit, leaving Bitch-sensei with a shocked face slowly changing from shocked to angry from being ignored.

"WHAT THE FUCK, Don't leave me out of your exciting plans!" She said pointing a small BB gun at the students.

"ARGH, Look do you want to come or not?" Maehara said panicking over their crazy sensei pointing a gun at them.

"Shut up! Looks like I have no choice but to come!" She said acting like the class was forcing her to come.

The screaming and talking stopped when Koro-sensei walked into the class wearing a geisha outfit with makeup and everything despite saying that it was too early for a class trip yet he seemed the most excited.

"Class I have books for all of you, one each!" He said holding 26 books in his arms...tentacles. "They're school trip guidebooks!"

In a second all the students had a book in their hands or on their desk.

"SO HEAVY!" Maehara was just as shocked over the heavy books like rest of the class, some of them couldn't even hold the books themselves.

Takebayashi, Kayano, Kurahashi putting the books on desks and Karma taking Nagisa's book in his own arms since Kayano's book was on her desk and after all Karma was quite strong.

"Every sightseeing spot illustrated. The top 100 souvenirs, best restaurants and travel self-defense! I stayed up all night making them!" Koro-sensei said as he reappeared with his normal clothes.

"Just how psyched are you for this?!" The two best friends Isogai and Maehara cried out in shock at once.

 _Ah just a typical day in class 3-E…_

* * *

The day had come when all of class E were standing at the train station watching as the A-D classes were riding in first-class while E class had coach like always not really shocked.

As they were waiting for their teachers a small group from the A-D class stopped before entering the train to make fun of E class.

"Haha look how pathetic, the rules of this school gives us more fun" The thin big nosed one said.

"Maybe if you tried you guys wouldn't be be in coach" The fat green one said as the rest of the group continued laughing.

"Oh look, it's the students that couldn't rank higher then a E class student in the midterm exams, look Fatty, big nose and rest of you ugly kids why don't you guys be so kind and get in that train before I make your faces uglier" Karma said in a calm and playful voice appearing behind them with Sugino and Nagisa.

Making the scared kids run into the train leaving class E to continue waiting for their teacher.

Not even a couple of minutes later bitch-sensei appeared in beautiful clothes looking like a hollywood star.

As the class were shocked Yada asked for them"Bitch-sensei what's with that look?"

"It's given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles and a good woman to not neglect her fashion sense even when traveling" Bitch-sensei put out as it would be obvious and the students were dumb for not knowing.

"You stick out like a sore thumb, go change no teachers look like that on a school trip" The stern voice of Karasuma-sensei was heard behind bitch-sensei.

"Don't be so strict Karasuma-san, these kids are going on a grown-up trip…" Bitch-sensei tried to reason with a silly playful voice only to be neglected by Karasuma's deadly look "Go change **now**."

* * *

And so class E were sitting on the train to Kyoto as Bitch-sensei was sitting in a chair sad over the fact that she had to change to a normal pink shirt and black jeans.

"She's not used to the regular life huh?" Kataoka asked Isogai knowing the answer.

Isogai shook his head looking at the sad teacher "She is so used to killing rich guys she's not used to this kind of life…"

They both ignored her and walked back to their own groups planning on their own assassination plans, playing games, resting or just simply chatting.

"Huh the train left the station where is Koro-sensei?" Sugino asked from in front of Nagisa who was sitting by the window resting her on Karmas shoulder.

"I don't know…" Nagisa had to admit that playing video games all night did make her tiered.

Blink...

Normal sight

Blink…

Normal sight

Blink…

Koro-sensei

Bl… KORO-SENSEI?!

"What are you doing there Koro-sensei?!" Nagisa screamed out making the rest of the class look at the window where Koro-sensei was sticking himself onto the train.

"I missed the train buying snacks so i'll just stick on here until next stop" The yellow octopus answered holding onto the window "Don't worry I can camouflage makes it look like just my clothes and luggage are there!"

"That's not even a little bit normal! And please be kind and change window it's scary knowing you're there while taking a nap!" Nagisa panicked not notching herself snuggling into Karma who was just smiling not minding the smaller females touch(perv)

Soon the train had stopped and Koro-sensei had sat down in the train all tiered in his human outfit.

"Why did you bring such a big suitcase it just makes you stand out" Okajima asked from where he was standing with Yada and Kimura.

"Koro-sensei catch" Sugaya said while tossing a wood nose he had done himself which was a perfect fit for Koro-sensei's face impressing the whole class even doh some where busy with trying to kill Koro-sensei who despite being tired was able to dodge them. "It's just a specialty of mine"

As the train went further a group of older teens around 19-23 walked by only to stop and look a second at the place where Sugino, Karma and Nagisa were sitting as the trio had left to get some drinks walking past the group of men getting their attention.

"Oi what school?" One of them with orange hair asked.

"Just keep moving" Said the resting teens with cold voices not opening their eyes as Karma and Nagisa were sharing headphones listening to music resting on each other and Sugino was on the other side resting on the window.

The group didn't bother questioning more as they saw Karasuma-sensei and the whole class look at them with cold none welcoming eyes.

"Scary…" One of them said with a playful voice walking away as the rest of the group followed.

* * *

You know this is a small chapter so next chapter will be over 3 000 words promise :)

 **BUT** That will only be if you guys leave me reviews to keep me going xD haha jk love you guys it's free to favorite/follow btw now goodnight XOXO PEPER


	10. Part 2 of school trip (Long chapter)

_**Assassination classroom:**_ _Different way reason_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Assassination classroom otherwise why would i be here?Hehe_

 _ **Warning: T-rated**_ _for swearing and bloodlust, Warning for wrong spelling._

* * *

 _ **AN: PLEASE READ I got a insta account you should follow!**_

 _ **Queenruby_17**_

 _ **Be a bae and follow if you want like see when updates will be coming, delayes, my private life (I got it reacently and I haven't uploaded that much yet but I will update soon!)**_

 _ **Thanks loves .**_

* * *

Wattpad: Ruwiexx (My friend uploads my stories there and she checks for any misstakes and shit)

I have a awsome story there called "Another War Story" Check it out! ;)

* * *

The day had come when all of class E were standing at the train station watching as the A-D classes were riding in first-class while E class had coach like always not really shocked.

As they were waiting for their teachers a small group from the A-D class stopped before entering the train to make fun of E class.

"Haha look how pathetic, the rules of this school gives us more fun" The thin big nosed one said.

"Maybe if you tried you guys wouldn't be be in coach" The fat green one said as the rest of the group continued laughing.

"Oh look, it's the students that couldn't rank higher then a E class student in the midterm exams, look Fatty, big nose and rest of you ugly kids why don't you guys be so kind and get in that train before I make your faces uglier" Karma said in a calm and playful voice appearing behind them with Sugino and Nagisa.

Making the scared kids run into the train leaving class E to continue waiting for their teacher.

Not even a couple of minutes later bitch-sensei appeared in beautiful clothes looking like a hollywood star.

As the class were shocked Yada asked for them"Bitch-sensei what's with that look?"

"It's given for any assassin who uses her womanly wiles and a good woman to not neglect her fashion sense even when traveling" Bitch-sensei put out as it would be obvious and the students were dumb for not knowing.

"You stick out like a sore thumb, go change no teachers look like that on a school trip" The stern voice of Karasuma-sensei was heard behind bitch-sensei.

"Don't be so strict Karasuma-san, these kids are going on a grown-up trip…" Bitch-sensei tried to reason with a silly playful voice only to be neglected by Karasuma's deadly look "Go change **now**."

* * *

And so class E were sitting on the train to Kyoto as Bitch-sensei was sitting in a chair sad over the fact that she had to change to a normal pink shirt and black jeans.

"She's not used to the regular life huh?" Kataoka asked Isogai knowing the answer.

Isogai shook his head looking at the sad teacher "She is so used to killing rich guys she's not used to this kind of life…"

They both ignored her and walked back to their own groups planning on their own assassination plans, playing games, resting or just simply chatting.

"Huh the train left the station where is Koro-sensei?" Sugino asked from in front of Nagisa who was sitting by the window resting her on Karmas shoulder.

"I don't know…" Nagisa had to admit that playing video games all night did make her tiered.

Blink...

Normal sight

Blink…

Normal sight

Blink…

Koro-sensei

Bl… KORO-SENSEI?!

"What are you doing there Koro-sensei?!" Nagisa screamed out making the rest of the class look at the window where Koro-sensei was sticking himself onto the train.

"I missed the train buying snacks so i'll just stick on here until next stop" The yellow octopus answered holding onto the window "Don't worry I can camouflage makes it look like just my clothes and luggage are there!"

"That's not even a little bit normal! And please be kind and change window it's scary knowing you're there while taking a nap!" Nagisa panicked not notching herself snuggling into Karma who was just smiling not minding the smaller females touch(perv)

Soon the train had stopped and Koro-sensei had sat down in the train all tiered in his human outfit.

"Why did you bring such a big suitcase it just makes you stand out" Okajima asked from where he was standing with Yada and Kimura.

"Koro-sensei catch" Sugaya said while tossing a wood nose he had done himself which was a perfect fit for Koro-sensei's face impressing the whole class even doh some where busy with trying to kill Koro-sensei who despite being tired was able to dodge them. "It's just a specialty of mine"

As the train went further a group of older teens around 19-23 walked by only to stop and look a second at the place where Sugino, Karma and Nagisa were sitting as the trio had left to get some drinks walking past the group of men getting their attention.

"Oi what school?" One of them with orange hair asked.

"Just keep moving" Said the resting teens with cold voices not opening their eyes as Karma and Nagisa were sharing headphones listening to music resting on each other and Sugino was on the other side resting on the window.

The group didn't bother questioning more as they saw Karasuma-sensei and the whole class look at them with cold none welcoming eyes.

"Scary…" One of them said with a playful voice walking away as the rest of the group followed.

* * *

The school had arrived in kyoto as all the classes were outside a luxurious hotel...well except class 3E which got to stay in a traditional inn, not that any of them were really complaining.

Inside Koro-sensei was recovering from what seemed like motion sickness.

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #8 Motion Sickness (Wannabe Dragon slayer)_

As the class was "worrying" for the teacher resting on the chair recovering from the motion sickness, well worrying also meant trying to stab him with a knife which he still was able to dodge.

"No need to worry,I'll just pop back to Tokyo to get my pillow I forgot" Koro-sensei tried to reassure.

"EVEN WITH ALL THAT LUGGAGE YOU FORGOT SOMETHING?!" Mimura couldn't help to shout out at the sick teacher.

Honestly someone could probably live in that big backpack! How do you forgot something when it looks like he brought his whole bedroom? Where did he even get that backpack?

 _Koro-sensei's weak point #9 Can't sleep without his own pillow_

At the back of the room Kayano and Kanzaki were sitting looking thru Kanzaki's bag "Well, Kanzaki-chan? Did you find the itinerary?" Kayano asked worried for the lost item only to get a no.

"It's very nice of you to put a itinerary but as long as you have my guide books everything will be okay" Koro-sensei once again tried to reassure his student.

"The reason we needed that itinerary was to not need to carry those large books!" Maehara and Okajima both cried.

"I'm certain I put it here…" Kayano continued to look concerned and confusingly thru her bag.

* * *

Inside of a old building a group of men were sitting in black jacket uniforms smoking and laughing "Oh and tomorrow's a free study day in Kyoto" One of the men laughed out.

"Shut up and behave" Another man not so politely ordered as he was reading a small book with _Yukiko Kanzaki Itinerary_ written on it. "No way those brats will be doing all this tomorrow"

* * *

"Nagisa-chan this might be a good spot for assassination"

"Is it good for a sniper?" Nagisa questioned the raven as the group were walking on one of Kyoto's large bridges.

"This is one weird school trip" Kayano complained while swaying her feet while walking.

"You bet, but it's fun!" The blue haired tried to laugh off.

"UHG We're in kyoto I want green-tea dumplings!" Kayano had been dying to try out this special green tea flavored dumpling immediately saying this sparking an idea inside the scary brain of Okuda "Why don't we try to poison them?" this was of course rejected from Kayano who wasn't ceen on sharing or poisoning her own yummy food.

"Actually, I thought i'd be nice to forget about assassination this trip" Sugino said as he was walking the furthest behind next to Nagisa "I mean look at the sights! What does assassination have to do with this?"

"You'd be surprised, back in the day Kyoto was the heart of Japan's assassination town where many assassinations happened" Nagisa was able to recall from what she had read in the book.

"This is like a small assassination trip!" Karma said throwing a shoulder over the young bluenette who immediately started blushing from the touch.

The group started walking to a coffee shop which they sat down at for about half an hour before leaving walking thru a couple of houses as nobody was in sight.

"This place is perfect for an assassination" Kanzaki said as she was telling facts about Kyoto impressing the group with knowledge.

"That's our Kanzaki always impressive!" Kayano cheered impressed by her friend, the group continued walking looking thru the place for only a second before a couple of big bulky men in black school jackets stopped them.

"Perfect is right" A dark voice said as a bunch of big, bulky, scary high schoolers appeared "Why are you walking around somewhere that's ripe for kidnapping'?"

The small group of teens from 3E were shocked as another bunch of men wearing the same jacked appeared behind them, with the exception of Karma who was standing there with a raised eyebrow.

A purple haired dude standing in front with a scar ruining down the right side of his face and a scary sadistic smile on his face.

Karma stepped in front of Nagisa with a plain but scary smile on his face "Something you fellows aren't here for sightseeing" His voice was unfazed by what was going on around him.

"We aren't here for you, hand over the girls and get l-" The voice of one of the bigger bulky men who had been the one speaking from the beging was cut of as Karma grabbed him by the face pushing him to the ground.

"See, See Nagisa-chan fightings no problem when they're no witnesses"

Nagisa only sweatdropped over her probably psycho friend "uhm.. Woah Karma-kun watch out!"

Having his back turned for a second another dude attacked but this time with a knife but only to be dodged by Karma not even giving an effort as he threw a blanket he found on a bike next to the wall on the attackers face pushing the attacker to the ground.

Karma was having no effort until he heard the girls with the exception of Nagisa being grabbed by the guys.

Nagisa was having no trouble dodging the older males but she wasn't strong enough to fight them off.

Getting distracted by seeing the girls getting taken away one of the attackers was able to sneak up from behind knocking Karma to the ground as 3 other guys joined in kicking him.

Sugino had a small trouble fighting the males but seeing Karma getting hurt he stopped fighting for a second only to get a kick in the stomach making him crash into the closest wall.

As Nagisa was the only one free she was able to run over and kick the man holding Okuda between the legs freeing the smaller girl who ran over to help Sugino up.

Nagisa turned around for a second only to feel a big hit to her head knocking her out and a scream from her close red-haired friend and a dark older voice.

"That'll teach you kids not to mess with us"

* * *

"Sugino-kun, Karma-kun" Okuda's voice was the Sugino heard as he got up to see a bruised Karma next to him and Okuda standing in front of them.

"Thank god you're okay Okuda-san" Sugino was relieved that at least one of the girls were okay.

"I'm sorry, after Nagisa-chan helped me I ran and hid" Okuda had ran over to check on Sugino who was out cold on the ground but then ran and hid behind a trash can.

"No it's okay, you did the right thing" Karma said as he got up from laying on the ground ashamed he got beaten… and that he let them take his best friend and the other girls "Those guys are no stranger to crime, even if we report them it won't be over that quickly" But slowly his voice became scary and the scary Karma Akabane showed, the one who Nagisa knew back in the days, the one who didn't think a second before committing a crime. "I'd like to handle their execution myself"

Letting out a sigh knowing there was no stopping Karma "So how are you planning on finding them" Sugino said getting up from the ground ready to help his friends.

* * *

Inside of a large white building a group of high school kids were standing around the tree girls in a dark room with only some small lights.

"I called up our buddies, got everything ready for a little commemorative photo shoot too" One of the men said with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Scream all you want no one will hear you anyways" It was a funny thing to say as neither of the two girls were talking nor screaming.

Nagisa has just woken up to a room and a bunch of high school shits around her, her head was hurting had her cheek was bruised.

She was on floor besides Kayano and Kanzaki who were just like her tied up with a rope.

"I thought i'd seen you somewhere before" The man with the scarr said resting his eyes on Kanzaki before taking up his phone showing a picture of Kanzaki but what seemed more punk? Brown hair with lots of dark makeup and punkish clothes "This is you right at the arcade in tokyo last year, right?" Kayano was a bit shocked but she wasn't judging knowing everyone can change while Nagisa had such a headache she could barely concentrate but from the small bit she could see she couldn't care less.

"We had plans to kidnap you then but we lost sight of you" He continued putting away his phone in his pocket. "Who knew you were a student at that famous junior high?" The man teased as Kanzaki shamefully looked at the ground.

"But don't worry we understand, the higher you get the lower you fall"

* * *

"That picture… So even our earnest Kanzaki went through a phase, didn't see that coming" Kayano said trying to show that she was okay and wasn't judging Kanzaki.

And she knew Nagisa would tell Kanzaki how she is still the same person IF Nagisa wasn't nearly asleep in Kayanos lap.

"Yeah...My dad was strict- always after me to get a good education and a prestigious title... I wanted to get away from all that" Kanzaki said looking at the ground with a sorrowful look as Kayano was listening.

Nagisa was trying to listen and ignore the headache but it was harder than it seemed.

"So I took of my famous uniform, changed my looks and hung out where nobody knew me… So dumb, All that playing around made me end up in "End class" I don't know where I belong anymore…"

Kanzaki's look was the sadness she was always feeling like holding in was escaping in her words.

"Whyncha hang out with us? We're totally anti-titles here!" The guy with the scarr who seemed like the leader said crunching down at the girls.

"We trash those elites and make them like us" The pride in his voice just annoyed Kayano.

"You're the worst" She said with a small voice and dark eyes making the guy lose his smile.

In a second he was holding Kayano by the neck of her chest with a dark look on his face "You some kind of elite looking down on us?"He said with a rough voice as Kayano was struggling to break free.

The room fell silent only a cry of pain and the sound of Kayano falling the ground.

The Kayano, Kanzaki and the rest of the kidnappers looked shocked as Nagisa had kicked the leader in between his legs.

 _How did she even get up in that condition or when did she?!_

"Kanzaki-san, Everyone in this class knows your pain, the feeling of not belonging and not knowing what to do or where to go, but trust me when I say you fit right here with us everyone just needs to find someone who will help them stand on their feet" Nagisa said as her bangs were covering her eyes, her words showed clear that she had been thru the same stress and frustration as Kanzaki.

Only that she found someone whom would help her stand on her feet, a red-haired idiot.

The man was angry as he kicked Nagisa in the stomach who didn't let out a single sound.

"Okay so this is the plan you'll head back and say we just had some fun playing karaoke then when time comes we will meet in tokyo again" His ugly disgusting grin was back on his face as he told the plan.

The girls didn't need to ask why they would listen as a knock came from the door as the man let hit disturbing smirk turn into a smile "Out photographers have arr-" The group looked shocked as the photographer was all beaten badly being thrown on the ground by none other than Karma.

"H-how did you find us?!" The man was clearly shocked as the group of three walked thru the door.

"You're wearing school uniforms and you were on the train so you had to be on a school trip which means you're staying at a hotel that has to be close by since you don't want to go too far away" What a surprise that the kids from that stupid elite school we're so smart "It's all written in our guidebooks on page 1248!" Sugino said proudly from where he was standing behind Karma.

It took a second for the older guys to proceed "WHAT GUIDEBOOK DO YOU HAVE?"

Karma slowly took a step closer with the shadow on his right eye only showing a murder look in his left cat eye "Too bad fellows, seems like you'll be spending the rest of the trip… in a hospital" The words were cold and it was clear madness in his eyes.

Before a fight could break on a loud bang was heard from behind the trio making them turn around.

"Hmph! You junior high brats, acting all though. Those'll be the buddies I called" A deep male voice came out from the darkness "They're the worst badasses you goody two-shoes have ever…" The group got shocked as 4 boys were hanging all beaten up by a yellow tentacle.

"W-WHAAAT!" All of the older boys screamed out seeing their friends beaten up to pulps.

"No badsasses here, I took care of them all" Koro-sensei said as he came out of the dark making his students happy to see his ugly balloon face.

"Sorry, I'm late. I was letting you kids handle this while I searched elsewhere with a fine tooth-comb" Giving the already beaten students no mind throwing them on the ground.

"Why are you concealing your face..?" Sugino asked realising that Koro-sensei was trying to cover his face.

"This is an act of violence and I don't want anyone to think of me like this…"

 _Koro-sensei's weakness #10 Cares about his image_

"This is your teacher? Bullshit! Who does he think he is looking on us like that!" The leader screamed as his classmates attacked with bottles only to be knocked out Koro-sensei's tentacles. "Bullshit? That's what I call you, Don't dare touch my students with your filthy hands" Koro-sensei's eyes were red with anger.

The scared man got up as his friends got up and ran away "So even the teachers at this elite school is special? You're looking down on us because of your rank aren't you?" The man's voice was hard and cold filled with sadness "Makin fun of me for being a stupid high schooler!" And that's when he literally snapped by attacking with a small pocket knife his friends attacking behind

"We're not elite" Koro-sensei replied with blocking off all the attackers "They're students at a famous school, that's true BUT they're considered the school's outcast" Koro-sensei told blocking off even more attackers.

The students from class E could all recall 100 times class A-D had looked down on them, laughed at them and shit talked to them to their face.

"Their class name is the object of discrimination and yet they take on everything with such a positive attitude" The leader could only listen as Koro-sensei had beaten up all of his classmates getting annoyed giving a attack from behind with his pocket knife only to have Koro-sensei's tentacle stop it.

"Unlike you they won't drag anyone down with them!" Koro-sensei threw the leader of his tentacle on to the ground in front of Kanzaki, Kayano and Nagisa who were still tied down "It has nothing to do with our school or my title, be they in a clear river or a muddy river the fish who can swim forward turn out the finest" Kanzaki was hearing Koro-sensei's words loud and clear realising how they all are the same knowing that Nagisa was right and that she had to move along even if she wasn't able to do it all alone.

"Now then, students, let's take care of them" Koro-sensei said pointing his weird finger from the tentacle at the high schoolers who had slowly started getting up.

However were soon taken down by Sugino, Karma and Nagisa who had been released from her rope as Okuda was working on releasing the other two by smashing their elbows down on their heads.

"We picked the wrong bunch to hassle…" The leader thought before falling to the ground going unconscious the last thing he saw being the color of blue.

* * *

The group were standing outside the building as the sun was going down.

"Woah for a second there I thought we were gonners" Sugino said resting his head on his arms he put behind his head.

"If it was just me and him, i'm sure it would have worked out" Yeah nobody wanted that to happen just by listening to Karma's voice knowing that was a bad idea.

"Quit scaring me" Sugino laughed a little bit panicked making Nagisa (still having a headache) and Okuda laugh.

"Thank goodness this is over!"Kayano was relieved this was over "Kanzaki-chan you okay?"

After Kanzaki had reassured she was fine Koro-sensei heard "What happened Kanzaki?" Kanzaki was surprised Koro-sensei was listening "No one would blame you for being shaken up after such a terrible event, but you look the opposite shaken off your hesitation" Koro-sensei told as it was true, at the start of the event she was more shaken up but afterwards she seemed better.

"That's right Koro-sensei! And thank you!" That was all Koro-sensei needed to hear as he was sure if Kanzaki wanted to tell more she would have.

"You're welcome! Let's get continuing with our school trip now" Koro-sensei said getting the group to started moving as Karma walked behind Koro-sensei trying to assassinate him.

"Oh we didn't get to give our assassination attempt a go"

"Eh we'll just do it tomorrow!

"Karma-san if you'll do it tomorrow will you stop trying to kill me now?"

"Nope"

* * *

The night had fallen as the class 3E were sitting in the hotel chatting all over the place eating some snacks and playing games.

The only students not in sight was a red hair and a blue one.

Karma was sitting outside on the perch thinking to himself while looking at the beautiful stars of Kyoto.

"Karma-kun" Nagisa's voice was recognizable anywhere as she walked out to the perch sitting down next to Karma.

"Good job today!" Nagisa's cheek had gotten bruised when she had fallen to the ground from the hit, the headache had disappeared but the bruise was clear.

"Sorry, you got hit" Karma said not giving Nagisa any eye contact not used to apologizing.

"UH, Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong" Nagisa was shocked to hear Karma apologize even if he hadn't done anything wrong, knowing exactly how the cheer the male up she gave him a side hug by resting her head on his shoulder "Everything's fine"

* * *

Hoped you liked it! I'll update a new chapter soon.

If you want to keep up with the stories check out my insta "Queenruby_17"

And please leave a rewiew so I know what you thought!

XOXO Peper .


	11. The good old days (Short chapter Sorry)

PLEASE!

Follow my instagram Queenruby_17 to know about story updates, my personal life and stuff :))

AND also please leave a comment about what you think, what do you want cuz that keeps me going! SO enjoyy ~.~

The class were staying in the traditional hotel for the night as most of the students were sleeping, it was hours after the kidnapping and the clock was 1.

Nagisa was surprised any of the teachers allowed them to stay awake but seeing as they knew the students could take care of themselves it wasn't surprising.

The lights were off in the girls room Nagisa shared with Nakamura and Kayano.

Both of the other girls had fallen asleep but Nagisa's thought was over the kidnapping.

The way she and Karma fought against the older male kidnappers was a big reminder to the old times.

When they fought people together and never lost, they made such an awesome team… well they used to.

Closing her eyes resting her head on the cold pillow with headphones playing calm music Nagisa started reminiscing the start of their friendship, of the KaruNagi team

* * *

It was in 6th year when Nagisa and Karma started getting nicknamed KaruNagi team. Before getting the name during 5th year Karma and Nagisa were known throughout the school year as the troublesome duo that didn't let anyone else join their duo group.

Whomever tried to speak to them only got cold shoulders if it wasn't a teacher or a bully who usually annoyed the pair resulting in the two beating them, yes the teacher tried to help them get new friends by giving them group work with other kids but it was all in valid.

It was in 6th grade the teachers had to give the students classes based of their grades and that meant separating people based on how their academics were.

* * *

The blue and red haired pair was walking thru the hallways of Kunugigaoka, in the hallways kids were moving out of the scary pair only looking at them.

Honestly they were so cool, there was no doubt they would both be in A class with the popular principal's son Asano-san.

The school was sitting inside the auditorium as the principal gave a couple of words telling them how their goal would all be class A and not to fall with the E class, after the speech they were sent on a 30 minute break before going to their classes.

"Karma-kun, i'm in D class… what shall I do, I don't want to be alone there" Nagisa said sitting on the roof of the school with Karma at their usual spot.

It wasn't a surprise that Karma was going to be in A class unlike Nagisa who had trouble remembering and studying despite even getting extra help by Karma.

It was known around the school that Karma was very smart as he always had competing score with Asano who would 100% be in A class, thanks to the fact that Karma took the glory for good grades people just assumed Nagisa was around on the same level but honestly she was fighting to not be in E class not that Nagisa had anything against them.

All she was worried about was that she only had Karma and she didn't trust any other kids.

"Don't worry just focus on studies and only small talk a little bit, we'll see each other on breaks here on the roof okay?" Karma reassured the small bluenette.

The bell rang as it indicated that there was 10 minutes left until class started, Nagisa got up from where she was sitting and gave Karma a see you hug as they wouldn't see each other until lunch break since they started late on the first day so there was no big breaks only 10-15 minute ones, but it would be silly for them to meet up when their classroom were in different sides of the building.

Splitting up with Karma didn't happen in school often as they didn't really talk to anyone else other than each other.

Walking down the hallways of her school she could feel the eyes of the other kids on her probably shocked that not only alone but also walking towards the classroom of class D.

Yes class D wasn't like class E bullied and picked on by the rest of the school but it was shocking the best friend of Karma Akabane would go there.

Nagisa walked into the classroom where most of the class were already seated, Nagisa looked on the board to see her seat being in the back row at a window seat.

 _Thank you Kami-sama, back row!_

Nagisa's first day wasn't very exciting as she only focused on studying and not really talking to anyone if that person wasn't her crazy red haired friend.

* * *

On the other side of the building Karma had gotten to clas nearly 10 minutes late as he was busy buying some strawberry lemon soda.

When he arrived to class he casually walked in and took a seat ignoring the people in the class.

His class had gone smoothly and he didn't even have to bother trying as it was simple equations.

It was at lunch break some students had decided to go up and talk to him.

Two boys came up to talk to him, he knew who both the male students were but decided to act like he was clueless to who they were.

"You're Akabane Karma?" The taller boy with brown half shaved hair said. His name was Ren sakakibara and he was the student council secretary. The only reason Karma knew who he was, was because he was Asano's little dog (That was the nickname Nagisa and Karma had given him)

"I don't know? What made you guess?" Karma couldn't care less what doggy and his owner wanted knowing it was only to mock him.

"Seen you around, you're red so where is blue?" Ren said fully knowing that Nagisa wasn't very smart and was actually close to falling in E class.

"D class, Lucky her. Everyone in this classroom is so pathetic" Karma said dangling with the chair looking out the window.

"Oi, just cause you made it to A class don't get cocky Rei was clearly annoyed by the lack of attention given by karma.

"Calm down Rei" The annoying sound Asano had was just like bad music to Karmas ears (Like that american k-pop band xc ) "It's not like he'll stay, we both know troublemakers don't belong here"

 _Troublemakers…_

* * *

"Karma-kun let's go home together!" Nagisa was walking home alone as A class had quited long before E class

" _I'll go home now if that's okay" The red haired said rather then asked the blue teen._

" _Mm, that's okay Karma, I'll text you later so we can meet up and eat!"_

Nagisa was continuing walking towards home when she heard the voice of a young male screaming.

"What was that?" Nagisa turned around to face a big mountain where she knew the E class were.

Running over to see if anything had happened she saw a young boy probably a couple years older laying on the ground all dirty.

"Uno...Are you alright there?" The boy had spiky orange hair and green eyes.

"AH! Iwaswalkingdownthemountainwhenasnakejustwaslikewowanditbitmeand and and… AHHH I'm gonna die!" The young male screamed out holding his leg where the mark of a snake was visible.

"How did the snake look if you remember?" Nagisa said crushing down looking at the wound.

"Uhm it was yellow brownish with black lines and dots on it like those pythons!" Nagisa signed out in relief letting the breath she was holding in out.

"You probably stepped on a ball python, don't worry it's not any dangerous!" Nagisa said as she helped the older teen up on his feet.

"EH? Really! Arigato! I thought I was going to die" The boy seemed to have no trouble standing and cheering so Nagisa had to have guess right and there was no swelling or anything at where the mark was.

"U-uhm you're welcome!" Nagisa said.

As she turned around to walk home.

"Wait! I've seen you before!" The young male walked said walking next to her as she continued walking home "We live really close by so I've seen you with a red haired boy! Let's walk home together"

Nagisa only nodded giving it as a sign that she didn't mind.

"Name?" The boy said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Huh? I-It's Nagisa!" The boy looked at her face closer making Nagisa look away to show uncomfort.

"Ahaha sorry, My name is Mathias! I'm in my last year here! It's nice to meet you Nagisa-chan!"

"Nice to meet you" The walk home was energetic to say the least as Mathias was very talkative but also very kind.

* * *

Nagisa got up from her mattress on the floor looking out the window at the shining moon. "Mathias…"

It was usual for Nagisa to think about Mathias after scary incidents since he was usually the one comforted her after Karma left her.

He was really like a sun… It's sad that now there is only a moon left and it seems like the sun will never appear again…

* * *

" _Are you busy today, I need help with my studying"_ It had gone a couple of weeks since school started and day by day Nagisa had noticed how she was behind and her grades were slipping, even her mentor had called her in and told her to try harder… Like that was how it worked.

" _Busy, next time maybe"_ Karmas reply binged up on her phone screen.

Nagisa knew that her lessons had gotten harder and the BEST FRIEND aka Karma had seemed busy so he couldn't bother helping.

It had gone over 3 weeks since school started, first week they stopped walking home together, second week he stopped coming to the roof and third week he started being too busy to hang out.

And trust Nagisa when she said she was lonely, she didn't get along with anyone in her class! Actually the opposite she seemed to start getting into arguments with them.

Karma was busy whom was her only friend, well yes she did have Mathias whom was super friendly and nice but he obviously had other friends and school work being in his third year.

"Ah, I'm so lonely…" Nagisa said as she sat back down on her bed

* * *

"Nagisa-chan!" The older boy said as he ran toward Nagisa who was alone walking to school.

"Oh, Mathias-kun! Goodmorning" Nagisa could say the least that she was startled by the boy that had seemingly appeared of nowhere while Nagisa was in her own thoughts.

 _Huh, I didn't even see him…_

"Uhm Mathias-kun, what happened to your eye?" Nagisa said looking at his bruised eye.

"Ah haha, I was playing ball with my friend and I got hit on my eye" Mathias laughed it off scratching his neck.

Even doh he told her it was his _friend_ who had by _mistake_ hit him with a ball something told Nagisa that wasn't how that really happened.

"Oh okay" Shaking the thoughts off Nagisa said goodbye to Mathias as he had to start climbing the mountain to get to class.

…

When lunchtime came Nagisa took her snack bar and drink up to the roof where she and Karma used to sit since the school was crowded and it was super hot and loud.

But the roof had always been so calm and quiet, it was also relaxing with a nice weather.

Getting up to the roof she opened the door only to see the back of Karma standing there looking down on the other students as he was sipping on his strawberry milk.

Slowly walking up behind him Nagisa decided to sit down exactly next to him wondering when he was going to notice her.

"Ah all these idiots here should stop thinking of themself as so high and mighty, Wonder if they'd like some strawberry milk showers" Karma said looking down on some class A students sitting in the open field in the sunny weather.

"If you do then you'll just lose some of your strawberry milk" Nagisa said taking a bite out of the snackbar missing the look on Karma's face.

"Ah, Nagisa! It's been awhile!" Karma said putting on a smile only getting a smile back from Nagisa who's mouth was full from deliciousness.

And if Karma could explain the look on her face it would be one thing.

 _Snake._

* * *

 _Hello everyone! It's been a while and i'm sorry for no update but honestly I've been out of ideas but now i'm back on track with my book ready to continue this story! I am going to put a heads up that I only got like 3 weeks of school left so I might update more on summer break! Please follow me on Instagram where I'm going to be more active from now on!LY! Bye / Peper_


	12. An for all stories by Peper

**Attention! Everyone please read!**

 **An:**

Hello my lovelies! Peper-sensei here!

I am sincerely sorry about my lack of updates!

 **ALL STORIES ARE ON HIATUS UNTIL 20th of August!**

I have no actual reason for it other than writer's block? (If that was what it was called?)

I started summer break about 2 weeks ago? And I have stayed home playing games and reading manga. I will however start for real my summer break now!

I have a bucket list with my friends we will TRY and finish.

 **And** yes this summer there will be NO updates! But I will be writing a couple of chapters for every story I have and as fast as summer is gone i'll update them one by one every week.

(And around my birthday (28th of November) a new story will be up on wattpad which is a adventure, fantasy, romance. More info about that will be revealed later.)

 **Please** do leave a comment about what you think about my stories AND if there is any ideas you have please send them to me i'm a nice potato so don't worry!

Here are the dates for the next updates:

 **Assclass: Different way = 20th August chapter 12**

 **A different song of Asl= 19th August chapter 2**

 **Another war story= 22th August chapter 4 (Wattpad: Ruwairead)**

 **New story= 21th October- 29th November (Information will be added with all chapters)**

XOXO Peper! :)


End file.
